Villainverse: Price of being a Hero
by Ghostwriter434
Summary: White Pantera learns the true price of being a hero after an old friend of his comes back to Miracle City with an offer and a warning about changes coming to Miracle City. Changes that he and a few other heroes and rising heroes may not like which will make them all question what it truly means to be a hero and what it means to be good.
1. Intro

**(2 years and 5 months before Task Force Cross)**

At the Miracle City hospital, doctors and nurses are running around frantically to help all the injured civilians and heroes from a big fight that took place in Calavera; some heroes are even being airlifted into hospitals. The press and concerned citizens are trying to figure out what happened but the police and any able bodied hero is keeping any entry whatsoever. While this is going on, a girl with yellow hair, pale skin, red eyes, and wearing a maid outfit is walking toward the hospital and getting through all the guards. She heads for the 10th floor and heads for the office of someone named Dr. Burning.

"Dr. Burning. Hello Miss, what can I help you with?"

"Nurse Angel sent me. She needs your help with a special surgery at the house of my mistress."

"Miss, as I'm sure you noticed, we have a lot of people and a few heroes coming in after a huge battle. I can't just leave to help your mistress."

"It's not for my mistress. The person who needs this surgery is White Pantera. She also told me to give you this information."

"Oh my God! He needs this type of surgery!" Dr. Burning grabs dials a number on his phone and says "Nurse Jackson, tell everyone that I'll be out for a while. No, I have to answer a house call to one of the heroes. No, this one can't simply come here; the surgery this man needs is crucial and nothing here will work. I'll be back in a few hours."

Dr. Burning followed the maid to the mansion of her mistress. This mansion is also known as the HQ of the superhero team "Familia de Justicia". When they arrived, they were greeted by Davi and Nikita and took Dr. Burning to the medial wing of the mansion. There, the found Nurse Angel with White Pantera but White Pantera is hooked up to machines with a golden scar on his chest, metal pieces (from the bronze boots of truth) in his feet, and a deep scar on his right arm.

 _Your all probably wondering. How did I get like this? Well, the short answer is I fought against an enemy that I've never faced before nor was I or anyone else truly prepared for it. It's obvious that I won, but it did come at a terrible cost. I'm not sure if I'm going to live through this or die but regardless of what happens, this was going to be my last "real" fight as White Pantera. But I'm getting ahead of myself. You'll probably want to know how exactly I got here; the long story version. Well, it all started when an old friend of mine, Alice Grainger, came back to Miracle City with the offer to lead my own superhero team; however, there was a cost to this that warped my views on the price of being a hero, a price that no one should have to pay._

 **Hey everyone, it's Phantomwriter. I'm sort of back. Don't ask when I'll update my other El Tigre stories, I personally don't know and I never try to give an exact date because I may not fill in that date; it goes with my standard of not making promises I'm sure I won't be able to keep.**

 **This story intro is short because I'm still trying to get back in the swing of things when it comes to writing for El Tigre.**

 **What you should know is this one will be taking place in the Villainverse, but it's all from the perspective of White Pantera/Rodolfo Rivera along with a few other stories revolving around a few of the hero characters such as Seventh Samurai, Cyber Sumo, Davi, Nikita Suarez, and a few other OC heroes; but mostly this will be about White Pantera.**


	2. White Pantera: Alice Grainger

**Just so you know, I take heavy inspiration from anime and comics like DC and Marvel when it comes to my OCs. I won't say which ones but if you recognize anything from that type of media you know why. Also, be only look out for a reference to another American-Mexican cartoon.**

 **My OCs**

 **Alice Grainger(Adult)- Light brown skin, about the same height as Maria, long black hair, blue eyes, and wears a white dress suit, purple dress shirt, and white dress pants and high heels.**

 **Alice Grainger(Magical Girl Form)- She's about Frida's height(when she is/was young), has purple hair, pink eyes, a one piece purple and white frilly dress, silver dance shoes, and purple bows in her hair. She also has a purple gem on her head**

 **Donna- I mentioned her in the first chapter; she's the maid.**

 **Ronald- A caucasian male with a brown beard, bald head, eye patch on his left eye, wears a white suit, dress pants, red tie, and white dress shoes**

(12 years and 4 months ago)

White Pantera's POV

It was a relaxing day at the house. I was reading one of my favorite books at the time; Grandpapi was at Casa de Adios for a card game, and Manny was on a date with Frida. While I was reading, the phone started to ring and I decided to answer it.

I said "Hello."

Said a little girl's voice "Hello Rodolfo, it's been a while."

I said "Alice; Alice Grainger?"

Alice said "Yes. It's been a while, old friend."

I said with an excited voice "It has. So, what are you calling me for?"

Alice said "To tell you that I'm going to be moving back to Miracle City; my flight will arrive tomorrow."

I said "You are? But you hate Miracle City. Have you finally realized that Miracle City, despite its flaws, is a place worth saving and believing in the good in people will save it."

Alice said "No. I still hate that city and about 40% of the people there are not worth saving. You are one of the few people in that place I care about. But enough of that. I'm asking if you could help me move into my home tomorrow."

I said "Sure."

Alice said "Thanks you. My flight will arrive at 1:35pm. See you then."

 _I've known Alice since Middle School. She moved to Miracle City due to some "family issues"; mainly, it was issues with her mother. Alice may be a hero, but she's what some in the hero community call a "Dark" hero, which is something not usually accepted but Alice finds a way and she doesn't care about what others think of her and her methods._

The next day, I arrived at the airport and waited for Alice to arrive. At exactly 1:35pm, she walked out with her butler-guardian, Ronald, and a girl dressed in a maid outfit

Alice said "Hello Rodolfo, it's so good to see you again."

I said "It's good to see you too, Alice. Although, I'm surprised to see you in your Magical Girl form."

Alice explained "That's because it's going through an "update" and it requires me to be like this for a while."

 _Alice's is a Magical Girl. She got her powers when she was 10 from a magical talking cat who gave her one wish. In return, she becomes a Magical Girl and fights against monsters that appear in our world called Parasites. However, she had to fill a certain criteria when it comes to fighting these Parasites, otherwise she would lose her powers and her wish forever. She came to Miracle City to fight the Parasites that infested here a long time ago. I helped her in her hunts for these Parasites for a while until we defeated a Grand Parasite, which was no easy feat. After that, she was allowed to use her powers without having to fill the criteria of defeating Parasites. While she made plans to leave Miracle City after that, she stayed for high school graduation; Ronald and I had to convince her to do that. I never really saw her again after that; we remained in contact for a few years but we broke off contact as the years went on._

I said giving her a big hug "Even if that's the case, you still look so cute."

Alice said after punching me on the ground "You should also know that my Magical Girl form is extremely durable, which doubles as super strength, so I can hurt you easily."

I said getting up from the ground "Right, sorry."

Said a young lady in a maid outfit "Are you alright, Rodolfo Rivera?"

I said "I'm fine. Who are you, young lady?"

She said "I am the DO-45-3X9 android."

Alice said "Her name is Donna. She may look like a human, but she's an android that was created by Dr. Johann."

I asked "Who's Dr. Johann?"

Alice said "I'll tell you more about him some other time. Now then, let's get my stuff."

We went to get all her bags that she brought with her and took them to her house. Surprisingly, the house we were taking her bags to is her mansion from London. The mansion was being lifted by a superhero team called Cosmic Frontier. I didn't know that much about them, but I did know that they deal with extraterrestrials, allegedly. There has never been an alien invasion before, so they must be doing their job. Alice knows the leader of the team and called in a favor to have her mansion lifted in. As soon as they put her mansion down, the leader of this team came down and Alice thanked them before leaving but not before giving Alice some files.

I asked "Wait, if they could lift your entire mansion, how come you didn't have them take the rest of your stuff? Not that I'm complaining."

Alice said "Because I was traveling at the time. I've been to a few places before coming here, such as Egypt, Argentina, France, and several parts of Europe; the last place I visited was North America, specifically Southern California where that town of shapeshifting masked wrestlers live."

Ronald said "Looks like Cosmic Frontier managed to lift the mansion here without breaking anything on the main floor. I'll go take a look around to make sure nothing is broken."

Alice said "Alright. Donna, why don't you take this time to recharge."

Donna said "Understood."

Alice said after her gem pinged "Hm, looks like the update is finished; I can turn back to myself again."

I said "Aw, but you look so cute."

Alice said "Do you want me to hit you again? This time it will be in the nuts."

I said covering my private area "No."

Alice said "I thought so." After glowing and turning back to her adult form, she said "Feels good to be like this."

I said "I'm surprised you can't adapt your powers to your regular form."

Alice said "Doesn't work that way. Magical Girl forms will take the image/age we look when we make the wishes; it's just the way it is."

I said looking at her "I must say, you have grown a lot since I last saw you, the real you."

Alice said after giving me a kiss on the cheek "Thank you; your sweet. I know it means something coming from you. Now come on, let's head to the tea room; I need to discuss something with you."

We headed to the tea room on the second floor. I've seen photos of her mansion before but I never really understood how big it we walked to the tea room, I noticed a torn portrait hanging on the wall. I was going to ask Alice who that is but Ronald signaled me from another room; after that, I knew who was on that portrait and knew better not to bring up that "woman".

In the tea room, Alice poured me a cup and offered me any sugar; I refused and we sipped out tea.

I asked "So Alice, what brings you back to Miracle City?"

Alice said while sipping tea "A lot of things. However, I only feel like sharing three things with you right now."

I asked "Why not all the reasons?"

Alice said "Because, depending on how things go, sharing everything with you right now would irrelevant and you would need to stand with reason 3 for a while and not back out of it. Reason 1: I have to pick a Magical Girl Apprentices in Miracle City."

I asked "Have Parasites infested Miracle City again?"

Alice said "No. They've been wiped out. The criteria for a standard Magical Girl is to do good deeds and fight rouge Magical Girls. I'm going to start my search at Leone Middle School when I start working their. Reason 2: I'm going to be working as the school's guidance counselor."

I said "That's the school my son goes to; he's in the 8th grade. Soon he will be entering High School."

Alice said after sipping her tea "I wish Manny luck for when that happens; High School isn't exactly a walk in the park."

I said "You know about my son?"

Alice said "Of course I do. He's a person of interest to me, both in terms of him being a student their and being El Tigre. I look forward to meeting him."

I said "You can meet him tonight; come over for dinner tonight and you can meet him before that."

Alice said "I can't tonight; I have other plans. Could I come over tomorrow night?"

I asked "Sure. So, what's Reason 3?"

Alice said "Reason 3 is more of a favor that I need from you. One that may sound good but it may not be something you want as time goes on. Reason 3: In about 4 years from now, I want you to lead your own superhero team."

 _I didn't know it then, but that reason, that favor, would be the thing that changed my life both for the better and for the worse._


	3. White Pantera: What Manny wants

(12 years and 4 months ago)

White Pantera's POV

 _When I heard her as me to lead my own superhero team, I was excited and honored at the same time. I've always dreamed of leading my own superhero team. However, since Alice of all people is asking me this, there has to be a catch._

I said "You want me to what!?"

Alice said sipping her tea "You heard me, so I won't repeat myself."

I said "It's just, why would you ask me to do such a thing? I mean, it's not like I've never thought about it myself but I've been unable to do such a thing due to a few setbacks."

Alice said "Because there aren't that many heroes in Miracle City or heroes in general who want to defend Miracle City, the Titan turned evil, and it's expensive."

I said "Yes, those are the main reasons. Even when it was just me and the Titan, we only had so much back then and was given little from the government back then."

Alice said "I know. Municipal President Juan was generous to you two back then. Unlike Municipal President Rodriguez, he believed in the good of all people and wanted to clean up Miracle City. He was a good man; may he rest in peace."

I said "Also, I couldn't do that now and even back then full time because….."

Alice said "You had a family to think about at the time too; that was when you gave up that idea completely. But that's why I'm asking you to do this in four years from now. Manny is going to be old enough to the point where you won't have to worry about him like that; he'll be an adult who is capable of making his own decisions. As for the "setbacks", I can easily take care of that."

I asked "What do you mean?"

Alice explained "It is going to be expensive, but I have special hero fund that Ronald and I have accumulated over the years thanks to my father's company giving me a special trust fund each year, some treasures I've gotten as my time as Magical Girl, and Ronald's stock exchange money that he's managed to get over the years of his family playing stock market to perfection."

I said "Alice, I couldn't ask you to do that."

Alice said "Your not, I'm doing it anyway if you say yes. And it's not just you I'll be funding; I have ten other superheroes that I've already asked about this and I'll be funding them too."

I asked "How?"

Alice said "I already told you how; but if you want an immediate answer then it has to do with something I've obtained during my time as a Magical Girl."

I asked "Alright. But what do you get out of all of this?"

Alice said with a proud voice "Scepticism. I like that."

I said "Not really. I know it's been years since I last saw you, but you made it clear to me that you will only do things for people if you have something to gain from it."

Alice stated "Your right. Unlike you, I don't have the same capacity of "saving the world or cleaning up the city" like you and the majority of the superhero community has. I only joined it because I had something to gain from this. That being said, part of why I'm asking you this has to do with saving Miracle City."

I said "But you hate Miracle City."

Alice said "I do, but I don't hate it that much."

I asked "What exactly are you having me save it from?"

Alice said "I can't tell you the exact details."

I asked "Why not?"

Alice said "Because it's not safe to tell you all the details just yet and, as time goes on, you'll find out why in more ways than one. You don't have to give me your answer right now and I don't want it now; just keep in the back of your mind for a while."

I said with a more upbeat tone "Ok. But still, the prospects of leading my own team. I'm sure when Manny truly commits to the path of a hero."

Alice said "You mean _if_ he commits to the path of a hero. Manny might want to be a supervillain instead of superhero."

I said before she hit me on the shoulder "Alice, you don't know Manny yet. He may have his flaws and strays away at times, but deep down he has the heart, soul, and might of a true hero. He…..ow."

Alice said with slightly angry tone "If you continued any further, I was going to vomit. While I may not know your son personally yet, I can tell from how you were saying that about him that only 43% of that was true; 67% of that was in your head."

Ronald said walking in"Misstress, you have a call on line 4."

Alice said "Ok."

 _A huge explosion could be heard outside, so we looked out the window to see what's going on. It was El Oso robbing the nearby Electronic store._

I said getting into costume "El Oso. I have to deal with him. White Pantera!"

Alice said before I left "Before you go, I want you to keep something in the front and back of your head. The more you try to lead or force Manny down _your_ path it will lead to his and your ruin in the end. You have to let Manny decide what he wants, not what you want; if you try to focus on what you want it will lead to bad results."

 _I'm ashamed to say that I didn't take her words to heart immediately then; mainly because I didn't fully understand what she meant. Later that day after she joined me in stopping Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s Jalapeno Monster Mk5, we had free time to talk about what she said to me. She said that I was speaking for Manny, that I was twisting his thoughts and actions into what I wanted to see, that I was making Manny into something that he wasn't. She ask me if Manny really wanted to be a hero because he really wanted too or because I want him too; it was a rhetorical question so I didn't have to answer. Alice warned me that I would have to face the reality that Manny might choose to be a supervillain instead of a superhero because it's what Manny wants. However, if he does chose to be a superhero, I can't make him live in my shadow or he wasn't going to be a real hero at all. She's seen examples of heroes parents that have made their kids live in their shadows and it ended with bad results from each of them. I didn't understand it then, but as time went on I truly understood._

 **A few things.**

 **Next Chapter is going to involve Alice. Specifically, they will be like psychological profiles. Her chapter's don't need to be released in any given order so I'll give you the choice of who you would like to see her evaluate; it won't be limited to just the heroes. Here's who I'm thinking about right now: Nikita, Davi, or Sergio**

 **Anything italicized is Rodolfo/White Pantera talking during his time being hospitalized/gravely injured in Alice's mansion. I just wanted to clarify that in case anyone is confused.**

 **Which of these OCs, who belong to me and are heroes, do you want to see the most based on their names: Nurse Angel, Star Lancer, Kid Volcano, Araña azul, or El Helicoptero Humano?**

 **Which of these companies do you want to see-learn about the most: HeroCo, Bravo Industries, or Grainger Automotive?**


	4. Alice:Evaluating Nikita Suarez

(12 years and 4 months ago)

Alice's POV

A few days later, I began my first day as the new guidance counselor for Leone Middle School. I was given a warm welcome by the faculty and staff, specifically the male students in faculty who thought I was gorgeous. I didn't mind the attention since I'm used to it by now; the only male that truly disgusted me was Vice Principal Chakal. When he tried asking me out, I told him: "I make it a policy not to date vermin.". I told the other male faculty that I was too busy to be dating anyone right now since I just moved here and I wanted to get to know the students as fast as possible; against my better judgement, I did leave it open to possibly going on dates with them some other time.

As for the women faculty, they didn't like me that much. They didn't say it, but they wanted me gone. But I didn't care what they thought; I had a job to do and I was going to do it. There jealous feelings toward me was irrelevant. The only woman there that is a threat to me is Carmelita Aves, or Voltura; she's only a threat because she does have the means to get me after work. Not only that, but she and I have a "history" together. I don't consider Maria a threat, despite how dinner went at the Rivera house; sooner or later her "concern" will ruin her relationship with Manny and Rodolfo and a time will come when they will no longer baby that cowardly woman. As long as I don't acknowledge that woman unless I have too while I'm here, I should be fine.

I started things off by getting all the 8th graders to visit my office; I incentivized them to come to my office with the hopes of giving them an advantage for their future academic needs and candy. This caused them all to come in droves and I managed to learn a lot from all of them. I gave them the best advice I had and told them to come back to me if they wanted anymore advice.

Over the next few days, I caught the attention of the High School's guidance counselor who wanted to know how I managed to get my students to not only come to my office but also respect me; he wanted to know my secret. I told him that there was no secret; however, in my mind, I told him that I was the better counselor than he is and he just failed his job. He asked me to help him with a few of the students in the high school; specifically, he wanted me to do his job for him. Not that I mind since I originally wanted to be the guidance counselor for the High School anyway but the job was already taken. So, I picked a total of 15 students at random to start things off and he would make sure that they would come visit me at my home during the weekend; he's at least competent enough to do that. Surprisingly, there was one name that caught me by surprise: Nikita Suarez.

I recognized her name since it's the same last name that Frida has and Frida talked about her and the rest of her family. While I chose not use Frida's words about her sister's as gospel, I did take them into account but still doing my research about her and her sister. Like Frida said, they are police cadets who want to be like their father. But I did some advanced research on her and found some very interesting stuff about her.

On the day of the appointments, I had all the high school students wait in the family room and had Donna and Ronald serve them snacks; the guys flirted with Donna but I didn't bother to tell them that she was an android and I told Ronald to be quite. I called Ronald to have him send Nikita first. Before she arrived, I had to get "changed".

No One POV

Ronald escorted Nikita to the entrance of the tea room.

Ronald said "Mistress Alice, I have brought Ms. Nikita Suarez here to see you."

Alice said "Excellent. Send her in."

Ronald opened the door and Nikita walked in. When she entered the tea room, she saw Alice in her magical girl form and has stuffed animals(a white bunny with a green hat and gold clock, an orange teddy bear, and sheep with purple bows on its ears) sitting in chairs. Nikita was confused by this but sat down anyway.

Alice said while pouring some tea "Nice to meet you, Nikita. I'm Alice Grainger."

Nikita said caught off guard by Alice being in her Magical Girl form"Yeah, I know. Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Alice said "Have a seat. Would like some tea?

Nikita said "No thanks. What's with the stuffed animals?"

Alice said grabbing the bunny and holding up to Nikita "Oh these. They were my friends when I was "this" age. I sometimes like to bring them into the tea room as a reminder of the good times in my childhood. This one over here is my favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Late-Late. Doesn't he look adorable?"

Nikita said "Well….I….he…..he's so cute; I just want give him a big hug." Nikita grabbed the bunny and hugged it tightly

Alice said turning back into her normal form "So, you are in to that sort of thing?"

Nikita said "What? Wait, you tricked me."

Alice said after sipping her tea "Not necessarily. I just wanted you to feel comfortable since you are into this sort of thing."

Nikita said trying to deny it "No I'm not."

Alice said "But you just said that Mr. Late-Late is cute. I know you have to put on the whole serious police cadet personality for everyone but you don't have to do that in front of me."

Nikita asked "How did you find out I like this sort of thing?"

Alice asked "Do you want the long or the short version?"

Nikita said "Long version."

Alice said "Well since your incompetent high school guidance counselor asked for my help, I made it my business to learn about all of you in advance in order to help you all, or for his case help him later help you. While I did find all the information about you being a police cadet and all, I decided to go deeper and find out more about you."

Nikita said "Wait, were you spying on me?"

Alice said "No. I know I wouldn't be able to get away with that; odds are your father would throw me in prison in a heartbeat. I found out about your likeness for stuffed animals while I was out at the mall looking for possible candidates to be Magical Girls. I noticed you were with two kids at the make your own stuffed animal store and saw the smile on you face; a smile that showed you really enjoyed making the stuffed animals. That and in my Magical Girl form, I can sense the happiness of everyone and yours was higher than those two kids you were babysitting; in fact, you had the highest amount of happiness in the mall at that time."

Nikita asked with a confused tone "So are you saying you want me to be a Magical Girl?"

Alice said giving Nikita a sheet of paper "Oh no, of course not. While you do still fit the age limit on when you can receive the power of Magical Girl, you're not the type of girl I'm looking for. But back to the reason you are here."

Nikita said "What's this for?"

Alice said "I would like you to tell me 5 things that you want to do after you finish high school. I know it's going to be a while before that, but knowing this will help me get a grasp of who you really are. However, you can't put down you want to be a cop."

Nikita asked"Why not? You said for me to put down what I wanted to do after I finish high school."

Alice asked "I know. But, and answer truthfully, do you really want to be true cop after you graduate high school?"

30 minutes later, Nikita walked out of the tea room and headed home. Alice watches as she heads home.

* * *

Alice Grainger Evaluation: Nikita Suarez

I've learned a surprising deal from Nikita Suarez. Apart from her love of stuffed animals and anything related to the law and being a cop, she enjoys romance movies, candy, watching the Sunset series, and she likes Opera music. She has a perfect record in school and the junior police academy; she managed to get this through sacrificing the things that she likes.

While I have told her that she does not fit the qualities of being a Magical Girl that "I" am looking for, she would have made a good addition to the Magical Girl community during the time of the Parasites.

Her list of what she wants to do after college was very interesting, especially the fifth thing. One, two, and four involve traveling to places: visiting the Swirly-Dirly Candy Factory in America, travel to Tokyo, Japan, and walk the El Camino. While the Candy factory didn't surprise me, I asked about Tokyo and El Camino. She explained that she's read about in a journal that belonged to their deceased grandfather on her mother's side and it sounded appealing to her along with what she found in books and the internet. The Trip to Tokyo

The third thing that she wanted to do is attend community college. Nikita explained that she doesn't want to do full college due to not wanting to handle that much pressure of a four year college.

And finally, the fifth thing that she wrote down caught me by surprise that I asked her if she was being serious about this; she assured me that she is serious. The fifth thing she would like to do is be a superhero. She explained to me that she feels that superheroes, like White Pantera, are able to do more than us regular police to some degree; never mind that police have to do paperwork and they do not. She further explains that. I asked her what "type" of hero she would be; she said that she wasn't sure what type, but she knew that she would want to be something cute and beautiful but also intimidating.

I've suggested Nikita to take a two week long break from anything related to the police academy or anything related to the police and doing things that she liked. I even wrote a note for her parents, specifically her father, just so she would have a legitimate note to back up her actions in the event they question it. I also told her that if she wanted to talk again, she could stop by anytime; especially if she wanted to talk about being a superhero. However, assuming she does decide to come back to talk about stuff and superhero stuff, I wonder if we'll become close enough that I may have to tell her about the person that her father murdered.

* * *

Elsewhere, as Nikita is heading home, she bumps into someone carrying a lot of fliers; that someone is Davi Roccoco.

 **Here are few things that I would like to clarify.**

 **Any Alice Evaluations that I do will relatively be short if I can help it. Those types of chapters are meant to act as gateway chapters to certain characters and their character developments. This chapter was meant to introduce Nikita in terms of how her story-character is going to progress.**

 **The line I mentioned regarding Maria and the dinner is going to be further explored but not here. It will be explored in Maria's Pain and Regret; I feel that it will belong there more than it would here.**

 **There will be other chapters involving Alice that aren't simply her evaluating other characters.**


	5. White Pantera: Nurse Angel

**My OC**

 **Nurse Angel/Samantha Wagner: She has light brown skin, similar body type like Carmela Suarez, long black hair, and white wings on her back. She generally wears a white lab-doctor's coat, a green shirt, gray skirt, and black high heels. Her wings are retractable, she 35 years old around the time Rodolfo met her.**

 **Reminder: Anything in italics is Rodolfo's POV-Flashback when it comes to his chapters.**

(12 years and 2 months ago)

 _Grainger Automotive. A company that specializes in car and plan manufacturing, repair, and selling. The company was founded by Alice's great grandfather on her father's side of the family. Alice inherited the company after her father died but she gave the reigns of the company to her cousin and the board of directors for the most part, but she does have a seat there for meetings, sometimes gives her cousin advice, and has asked to have a vote within the board when it comes to any big decisions regarding the company. Recently, the company has gone decided to build vehicles for superheroes, mainly superhero teams._

 _Right now, we're taking one of the company planes to visit one of the heroes that Alice would like for me to have on my team, Nurse Angel. Her real name is Samantha Wagner. Alice set up this meeting a few months ago and we're meeting her in North America, specifically Monroe, Wisconsin._

 _As for me being able to be away like this, Seventh Samurai and Toshiro/Cyber Sumo are taking care of things while I'm gone; things in Shogun City in terms of fighting crime are slow (again) and they could use the challenge. I would say that Manny is taking care of things too, but I don't know what he's doing considering he's doing his own thing for the whole year. Since I recently got a promotion at work, I'll be traveling around a bit more and coincidentally I have to go to Wisconsin for some business as well; as soon as that is taken care of, we'll be seeing Samantha._

 _Alice is able to go because she's set up a webcam so she can give advice to anyone she has an appointment with Donna's help. She's also keeping track of her Magical Girls and their activities as well; mainly, she's making sure that they aren't going out fighting supervillains yet. She's told them to never engage in a fight with any of the supervillains unless they attack them first since they're only suppose to help people and collect positive energy, not fight supervillains._

After finishing his meeting, Rodolfo left the building and was picked up by Ronald.

Rodolfo said "Hello Ronald. Your right on time."

Ronald said "Yes. Mistress Alice anticipated that you would be done around this time and told me to come pick you up."

Rodolfo asked "Where is Alice?"

Ronald explained "She's taking care of things regarding the Magical Girl world and will see you later tonight. She said that you should be able to take care of the meeting with Miss Samantha yourself."

Rodolfo said "Alright. How far is Samantha's home?"

Ronald said "It's about a two hour drive from here? Miss Samantha is said to be at her house when we arrive according to a call that my mistress made a few hours ago. In the meantime, she told me to give you this; she wanted you to know about this while talking to Miss Samantha."

Rodolfo said "HeroCo?"

 _According to these files, HeroCo is trying to build their own superheroes by giving regular people superpowers. They are currently in the testing phases with a special liquid that was discovered a few years ago at some abandoned ruins located in Machu Picchu and Egypt. The liquid is said to give certain individuals different superpowers if they were exposed to the liquid for a certain period of time. The writings on the walls of each of the known ruins were written in a strange language that is still being deciphered but one word as been translated: Mutania. So far, a total of 145 people have been exposed to this liquid and are under special observation to see how their powers will develop; as I read the list of names, I saw Samantha's name down their as subject number 38._

Two hours later, they arrived at Samantha's apartment. Rodolfo went upstairs to the third floor of the apartment complex and knocked on the door.

Samantha said "Who is it?"

Rodolfo said "Um, Samantha Wagner. I'm Rodolfo Rivera, also known as White Pantera; I have a meeting with you."

Samantha said "Oh, hold on; just give me a few minutes."

 _I waited a few minutes for her to open the door and let me. Eventually, she did. When I first saw her, in my mind, I was taken aback at how beautiful she is. I snapped myself out of it since this is a professional visit and nothing more._

Samantha said letting Rodolfo in "Sorry for the wait; I was on the phone."

Rodolfo said "No need to apologize."

Samantha asked "Can I get you anything?"

Rodolfo said "'No thanks, I'm good. May I sit down."

Samantha said "Of course. So, you're White Pantera? I have to admit, you're a lot bigger in person than what my niece says about you and all the pictures she shows me when she visits."

Rodolfo asked "You have family in Miracle City?"

Samantha said "Yes. My family originally descended from Mexico, specifically there, but moved to America about 134 years ago. It's part of the reason I want to move to Miracle City and become a hero there, especially with the powers that I have."

Rodolfo said "I understand that you were one of the 145 volunteers to test out this strange liquid that gave you superpowers. If I may ask, what power do you have."

Samantha said "I'll show you."

Samantha got up from her chair, turned her back toward Rodolfo, and took off her lab coat and her shirt. Then suddenly, a pair of white wings appeared before him.

Rodolfo said "Angel Wings. Impressive."

Samantha explained "That's what the people at HeroCo say. The liquid gave me these huge wings. Lucky for me, they are retractable. But that's not all I'm able to do. According to some test that they did, I'm able to heal certain injuries whenever my hand glows; it only works on injuries such as scratches, bleeding, and immediate pain. I'm not a cure all mind you; I can't heal illnesses or diseases, such as a cold, the flu, chicken pox, or AIDS."

Rodolfo said "Even so, this is an amazing power; there aren't that many healer heroes to my knowledge. This can act as a supportive power in battle."

Samantha said "I know; that's what they tell me. However, I don't want to be just a support hero; I want to be able to fight alongside my fellow heroes. At the same time, I don't want to use my hands to do it nor do I want to use any weapons."

Rodolfo said "Well, if that's the case, I can teach you how to fight without using your hands; I do it all the time."

Samantha said "Really, thank you."

 _It would be a while before I teached her how to fight using only her legs. HeroCo wanted to keep her and the others under observation for a while before allowing any of them to be heroes and she had to take care of a few things before she even thought about moving to Miracle City._

 _Before I left, I learned more about Samantha. She works as a pharmacist at a drugstore a few miles from where she lives. She likes romance novels, classical music, dancing, her favorite color is green, her favorite season is spring, and she_

 _She has a daughter, June Wagner, who is a college student trying to get her degree in Psychology; surprisingly, she interned with Alice for the summer._

 _HeroCo found her at the recommendation of Mr. Heal, the doctor hero. While she had stopped working for him at the time she was asked to be subject for HeroCo's experiment with the strange liquid, he did recommended her because of her skills as a surgeon and being one of his former best assistant._

 _She had a husband, but they've been divorced for 10 years now. Before she worked as a pharmacist, she used to work as a surgeon at the local hospital and had to work late nights. While she always found a way to spend time with her family, her husband was getting tired her coming home late and sometimes being covered in blood; apparently he hated blood. However, the final straw was when she started working for Mr. Heal as one of his nurses and how she sometimes put herself at risk helping him or others in battlefields. She tried talking to her husband about this and wanted to find some way to compromise with him, but he wouldn't listen._

 _I almost wanted to compare her relationship with her spouse like my relationship with Maria. But there were differences. The biggest difference being she and her ex-husband aren't friends like Maria and I are, or at least how Maria wants it to be. While she's tried to make amends with him in the past, she gave up after a while after only agreeing that she'd give up being a surgeon completely. She took offense to that because the way he put it he wanted her to completely disregard her life as a surgeon; to add insult to injury, when she actually decided to stop being a surgeon he wanted her back now. That he could only love her "now" that she stopped being a surgeon. To her, that was selfish of him and asked him to never speak to her again._

 _Looking back at what she said, this was one of the things that made me question my current relationship with Maria and how she really views me. Will she only be able to love me once I give up being White Pantera; will she make me fully disregard it as soon? Not only that, I'm ok with her loving me "when" I have given up being White Pantera_

There was a knock on the door. Samantha got up to see who it is and opened the door.

Samantha said "Can I help you?"

The man in a black suit said before leaving "Ms. Wagner, this is for you. We ask that you fill this out by the end of next week."

Rodolfo asked "Was that a man from HeroCo?"

Samantha said "Yeah. They have people check up on us if there are developments in our powers or any terrible side effects from the liquid so their doctors can take a look; unfortunately, they won't let me examine myself and give them the results later."

Rodolfo asked "Was that a check up?"

Samantha said "No, they did that two days ago. This is just stuff regarding my hero costume, if I plan on joining a team or going solo, if I want a sidekick, where I will be a hero. What do you think of my costume?"

(Nurse Angel's costume: A white latex bodysuit with red crosses on her shoulders, an opening in the back that gives her wings room to come out, red high heel boots, gloves, and domino mask.)

Rodolfo said "I think it looks nice. However, this is your costume; as long as you have pride in it, then it doesn't matter what I or anyone else says."

Samantha said "I've heard that some heroes wear their costumes underneath; is that true?"

Rodolfo said "Some do, but not all. I have mine under my suit right now and change into it the moment evil is around."

Samantha said looking at the bronze boots of truth "And you keep your mystical item with you at all times."

Rodolfo said "That too. (after hearing a horn) Looks like my ride's here. Please excuse me."

Samantha said "Rodolfo. I look forward to working with you."

(11 years and 6 months)

 _A couple of months later, I saw Samantha again. She and some of the other HeroCo volunteers were given the chance to intern with certain heroes of their choosing. She worked with me for the next two months before heading back to Wisconsin. She was able to hold her own and learned my kick fighting style within a month; she even managed to combine it with her wings in battle._

(10 years and 10 months ago)

 _Samantha moved to Miracle City; she and 45 of the HeroCo volunteers were allowed to become heroes full time now. The same goes for Star Lancer and Sir Hugo. While the team wasn't officially formed yet, they sometimes worked with me, Alice or El Cucharon (whom Alice recruited a couples of months ago). While she worked with both of them, most of the time we worked together; we even hung out when we weren't being heroes._

(10 years and 8 months ago)

 _Two months ago, we went on an actual date. I took her to her favorite restaurant and we saw a movie together. I'll admit that I was hesitant because we would be eventually working together and if anything did go wrong I didn't want things to be awkward between us. After the date was over, I escorted her home and we both agreed to do something like this again. We went on four more dates after that; however, the fourth one is where things started to change._

Later that night, Rodolfo and Samantha are coming back from a classical music concert out of town and stopped by Samantha's apartment; Rodolfo wanted to escort her home first. He was about to go, before Samantha stopped her.

Samantha said "Before you go, I want to do something a little different."

Rodolfo asked "Like what?"

Samantha said before she kissed him "I think you know."

Rodolfo said "That is different. I've been meaning to kiss you for a while now."

Samantha said "I know. Rodolfo, I know we've been taking things slowly, but I want to take things a step further; but I want to make a few things clear with you. One, no matter how things turn out between us I won't leave the team if we break up for any reason. Two: I'm not looking to remarry anytime soon. And Three: I'm not trying to replace Maria."

Rodolfo said "Ok. But you should know that I never thought of you as Maria's replacement in anyway. I love you for who you are."

 _I kissed her back and made the kiss last for about five minutes; it even made her wings pop out by accident. I also spent the night in her apartment._

 **This became longer than I thought it would be but I made it longer to not only introduce Nurse Angel but introduce a few concepts for future chapters. You will learn more about Nurse Angel in future chapters, especially how it's even possible for her and White Pantera to be together at that time. All questions you might have will be answered in due time.**


	6. Davi and Nikita: Pixie Armor

**Try to bear with me when it comes to writing Davi at this age. Honestly, his character was annoying to me but at the same time I couldn't put on my list of characters I out right hate just because he is a kid and I do see him as someone who would more than be willing to protect Miracle City regardless of what was going to happen in the show and what I do here in the Villainverse. He'll become a lot easier for me to write about as he matures.**

 **Also, I didn't described any of Davi's family because they won't have any real significance to the plot and wouldn't not require you to have a real image of them in anyway.**

(12 years and 4 months ago)

Nikita was heading home after her appointment with Alice when she had bumped into Davi.

Nikita said picking up fliers "My fault. Totally, my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Davi said after looking at Nikita "No problem. Hey, your Nikita Suarez."

Nikita said "Yeah. Got a problem with that."

Davi said with an excited tone "No, not at all. I've heard about all the stuff you, your sister, and your father do for Miracle City. I may like superheroes, but I also like the regular police."

Nikita asked looking at them "Ok. What are all these fliers for?"

Davi explained "My parents are having an open house for the Museum of Mystical Items and Mystical History in a weeks. My job is to hand out fliers in order to get everyone's attention; these fliers also double as invitations."

Nikita said "Won't it be dangerous to just let anyone have these? You could be inviting criminals to steal these items."

Davi said "It would be, but none of them have worked for years or they're just replicas; we're not idiots. Now if you'll excuse me, the Albino Burrito has more fliers to hand out. I hope to see you there."

 _Davi's POV_

 _I can't believe I was talking to Nikita Suarez. I've heard from my friend who tried the junior police academy during the summer that she and her twin sister are good police cadets but they are rotten and evil on the inside. She doesn't seem mean, rather she's intimidating. I also think she's really cute, but odds are she'll say I'm too young for her._

 _Nikita's POV_

 _I have to admit, those donkey ears are cute on him. He almost looks like my little donkey toy that I had as a kid. I think I've heard of Davin before; Frida dropped his name once when she and Manny were joking about him or something. From the looks of it, he's really enthusiastic about being a superhero._

A week later, Nikita went to the open house of the museum as a regular person, not as a police cadet. When she arrived, she just walked around to look at all the displays of mystical items. While walking around, she noticed all the security guards here and how they are looking all over the place to see if any thieves tried to break in; however, she didn't think any of them would stand a chance against any supervillains. As she walked around, she heard a voice saying: "Will you be my queen?"

Alice said appearing behind Nikita "Hello Nikita."

Nikita said "Ms. Grainger. I didn't expect you to be here."

Alice said while sipping her lemonade "Well I, like everyone else, was invited to attend the open house and I had a free afternoon."

Nikita said "But aren't you a superhero?"

Alice said "I am; but that doesn't mean I can't do my own things. Being a superhero doesn't mean I have to dedicate my entire time to protecting the people; the police can do that. Besides, superhero work is secondary on a Saturday for me. So, how are you?"

Nikita said "Fine. I took your advice and I've been enjoying myself for my first week."

Alice said looking at the broken mini butterfly wings "That's good to hear. What do you find interesting about this item?"

Nikita said "The wings look really colorful; it's a shame that it looks so damaged."

Davi said appearing before them "That mystical item was said to be invincible but the wings were damaged due to a stronger mystical item; specifically, it was said to be damaged due to a God Killer mystical item. That's what my Grandma told me."

Alice said "Davi, good to see you."

Davi said "It's good to see you to Ms. Grainger. My parents are waiting for you on the third floor; they told me to come look for and escort you to them."

Alice said before she left with Davi "Alright, thank you Davi. Great seeing you, Nikita."

Nikita watched as Davi escorted Alice to the third floor. She didn't know why, but she sort of expected to see Davi wearing his donkey antlers.

After freshening up in the bathroom, Nikita decided to leave since she saw enough. However, before she could leave, she hears the same voice saying: "Will you be my queen?" She turned around and continued to hear the voice coming from the basement floor; unfortunately, she wasn't allowed to go in there due to it being off limits. However, an elderly lady grabs Nikita's hand and tells her to follow her. They headed to the entrance of the basement and the guards let them pass. Davi was heading back downstairs and noticed the old lady and Nikita and followed them.

As they are heading downstairs, Nikita tried to get the old lady to tell them where they are going. After walking down a couple more stairs, they finally arrived in the basement. The old lady the turned on the lights, revealing all these different weapons, armors, and small statues encased in glass. She takes Nikita to an armor encased in glass. The armor consisted of a green, silver, and gold chest plate, green and gold battle skirt, golden arm bands, a green tiara, golden wings, and a silver rapier sword.

Davi said "Grandma, did she hear the voice of the mystical armor?"

(Davi's Grandma starts doing hand gestures at Davi)

Nikita asked "What's she doing?"

Davi explained "That's how my Grandma communicates; she's mute."

Nikita said "Oh."

Davi said slightly confused "Ok, I'll talk to her about it."

Nikita asked "Why did she bring me down here?"

Davi asked "Did you by chance hear someone saying "Will you be my Queen?"?"

Nikita said "Yeah. How did you know that?"

Davi said "Because the Pixie Armor always does that when it has found someone worthy to wear it."

Nikita said demanding answers "Two things. One: What exactly is the Pixie Armor? And Two: How am I "worthy" to wear it?"

Davi explained "The Pixie Armor is a mystical armor that was crafted somewhere in the forest of Spain almost 400 years ago. The Armor belonged to an unnamed hero who fought to not only protect the forest from certain destruction but from total destruction but also bring great harvest to those in need of food. It's called the Pixie Armor because of the wings, obviously, and it was said to be crafted by not only pixies but also La Muerte in competition with her twin sister, La Noche. The only ones who can wear this armor have to not only have a strong sense of justice but a kind heart that is willing to protect nature. That's all we've been able to find out from the family records on mystical items and armors; we're still trying to find out more about some of these broken items."

Nikita said confused "Broken items?"

Davi said "Yeah, they don't work properly like they are suppose to. The reasons vary but from what I know, the Pixie Armor was damaged in war almost 342 years ago, supposedly against a corrupt child of La Muerte and Xibalba. This managed to hold up against this child and defeated her in the process."

Alice said while in her magical girl form "It was then given the title of God Killer mystical armor."

Davi asked "Ms. Grainger, what are you doing down here?"

Alice explained "Your parents and I have reached an agreement and the Magical Girl World will assist in repairing some of these items as best we can. I was having trouble figuring out which ones we I would send to my contact but Nikita made it easier."

Nikita asked "How did I make it easier?"

Alice said "You already know the answer."

Davi said "Wait, does that mean….(to Nikita) you want to be a superhero?"

Nikita said holding his mouth "It's just a small thought of mine and nothing more; I haven't decided that yet. You better not say anything to anyone about this. Got it!"

Davi said "Got it."

Nikita said "Good. (to Alice) I thought counselors weren't supposed to reveal private stuff like that to other people."

Alice said as she looks at the mystical items in the glass "I didn't reveal anything, Nikita; he just managed to figure that out for himself. Never underestimate the intelligence of the Albino Burrito."

Nikita said "Who?"

Davi said "That's me."

Nikita asked "Why that name? Couldn't you come up with something more intimidating, fierce, or strong?"

Davi said "I could have. In fact, I have a long list of hero names that I was going to pick. But none of them seemed to fit me nor did any of them seem memorable."

Nikita said "Well, Albino Burrito would sound memorable in weird way. People might make fun of you for having such a ridiculous name."

Davi said "That doesn't matter to me. As long as I get to fight crime, save lives, and give the people of Miracle City hope it won't matter to me."

Alice said "That's a good mindset to have Davi. Keep that up and you'll be a great hero."

Later, Davi escorted Nikita back up stairs and took her outside since she is ready to go home.

Davi said "Well, thank you for coming to the open house."

Nikita said turning around toward Davi "Davi, about what happened? I shouldn't have yelled at you like that; I'm sorry."

Davi said "That's ok. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Nikita said "I believe you."

Davi asked "But if you don't mind me asking, why would you want to be a superhero; I thought you and your sister wanted to be cops like your father?"

Nikita said "I thought so too, but I'm not sure anymore."

As Nikita headed for home, she heard the voice/the armor say to her: "I'll be waiting for you and only you; only you can be my queen." She looked around to see if the armor or even Alice was around with the armor to say that, but saw nothing. Despite that, she began to wonder if she should wear that armor.


	7. Alice: Evalutating Davi Roccoco

_The Roccoco Family. A family that specializes in archaeology and the study of ancient mystical items. The family has been known to find mystical item, both broken and still functioning, in various different places all over the world. They also had a few family members who discovered the strange liquid from the ancient civilization that gives people powers. The family is also known for having a few members with the capabilities to create and repair mystical items; right now, only one person has that ability, Davi Roccoco._

(12 years and 4 months ago)

At Alice's house, she has just finished that last of the high school students. She went outside to get some air after a long afternoon. She then notices Davi being surrounded by some bullies and Davi is holding onto fliers. Alice decided to turn into her Magical Girl form and walked over.

Alice said "Excuse me. What are you doing to him?"

One of the bullies said "Back off girly, or you'll be next."

Davi said with a confident voice"Don't worry miss, the Albino Burrito can handle these bullies on his own."

Alice said to herself in her mind "He can't but he's putting on a brave face because he doesn't want to sound like a coward for needing help. He's almost like Rodolfo; which means I better help him."

One of the bullies said before he and his cohorts noticed that their clothes except their underwear were gone "You heard him girly, beat it or…."

Alice said showing off her scythe to them "Or what?"

The bullies said before running away "Ahhhhh!"

Davi asked "How did you do that?"

Alice said "I'm extremely fast in this form. Although, I didn't use this on them; this is just a scare tactic."

Davi asked "Who are you? "

Alice said turning back into her regular form "My name is Alice Grainger; my hero name is Mind Ghost."

Davi said with an excited tone "You're a hero. Awesome. Does this mean you're staying in Miracle City to defend it?"

Alice said "That's correct. And from the looks of it, you want to be a superhero too."

Davi said "That's right. Being a hero is my dream. It's the one thing I want to do with my entire life; that and go into the family business of archeology and museum management."

Alice said to Davi's surprise "I see. But what about the repair and creation of mystical items."

Davi asked "How did you know about that?"

Alice's POV

Davi was caught off guard when I brought that part up of him creating and repairing mystical items. I knew deep down that the family would want to keep that a secret to a certain degree but at the same time there are some who know about this regarding the family. I asked Davi to give this letter to his parents because I wanted to set up a meeting with them regarding some broken mystical items. The only reason supervillains from all over haven't gone after his family all the time is due to the skill of creating and repairing mystical items are all but gone but even the ones that have the skill can't make mystical items without the proper materials needed to make it an "official" mystical item. Even the ones that they can make with regular materials are all one shots, meaning they could only be used once before breaking or becoming inoperable after use.

A week later, I met with Davi's parents when they held an open house for their museum of mystical items and history. I told them that someone in the Magical Girl world is interested in repairing some of the items that they keep in storage, the ones that are encased in mystical glass. I told them that they would be paid handsomely and that the items would be used for the side of good; they accepted the offer without hesitation since this is a lucrative opportunity for them. Before I left to pick out which items to take to my contact, I asked them about how they felt about Davi wanting-being a superhero. They said that they don't mind it at all since some of the Roccoco family were superheroes in the past, just not many; as long as he gets the right amount of guidance and continues to Roccoco family legacy in some way they're happy. The only thing that they question is why he likes/looks up to El Tigre so much.

On Monday, as soon as the school day was over, I had Davi meet me in my office to talk about being a hero; mainly, I wanted to offer him training with other heroes.

I asked offering him candy "So Davi, you want to be a hero?"

Davi said after taking a bite out one of the candies "Yes Ms. Grainger. It's something I know I can be and what I want to be."

I said "Ok. I'll say this much to you, you have the potential but you lack a few things needed to be a hero long term. You can't rely on those one shot mystical item you make lasting you in a fight. At the very least, you need to learn a few basic self defense courses and build up some upper body strength. I assume that you know that already."

Davi said "I do. But I know I can learn from El Tigre and White Pantera."

I said after sipping my tea "True. Yes, Rodolfo would be able to give you some extra pointers. I also have a few contacts(heroes) who would more than be happy to take you under their wing for a while; I can set you up to meet them if you like."

Davi asked "That would be so cool. But how come you didn't mention that El Tigre could teach me?"

I said "While I'm sure he can teach you how to fight, Manny can't really teach you to be a hero; the reason being he hasn't fully committed to the side of good yet. There is still the chance he might go over to the side of villainy someday; maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but it could happen a few years from now. I'm not saying Manny can't be a hero, but it is possible that he won't be one if he doesn't want to be one."

Davi said confidently "Well, I don't believe he will be a villain. I've always watched El Tigre doing good things whenever I can and I see the good in him. I'm certain that El Tigre is and always will be a hero."

I said "You may be right."

Alice Grainger Evaluation: Davi Roccoco; A.K.A The Albino Burrito

If I had to describe Davi in one sentence, it would be this: He's like a mini version of Rodolfo when I first met him. He has a the drive, personality, and (some) ability to be a hero. Give him a few more years and with the right training, he can become the hero that he wants to be. While I think Rodolfo would be a perfect mentor for him, it's best to expose him to a few other heroes that I know he will hit it off with and gain the experience needed to be a proper hero, one that Miracle City needs but doesn't really deserve.

If his training is done properly, I would like him to be a part of Rodolfo's team. I'm sure Rodolfo would more than be happy to have him on the team. At the same time, if things turn out good for him and he follows the right path, I would like to see him take over the reigns as team leader whenever Rodolfo retires for good; this in the case Manny become a supervillain instead of a hero mind you since if Manny does become a hero and Rodolfo retires he will give the team to Manny.

As for his admiration toward Manny, it's normal for what is. However, I hope that he will find new role model heroes other than him since Manny is an "undecided". While I can understand his optimism, I hope as time goes on he will lessen his expectations for Manny to be a hero like him so he doesn't get his feelings crushed if he chooses to be a supervillain instead of a hero.

And finally, his ability to create mystical items. If allowed to grow, he could be seeing a lot of villains going after him for his power. However, the means to create "true" mystical items are limited and will probably be gone in a few years. But it is best for him to hone this ability in case of emergencies; luckily I know an Ancient Magical Girl who owes me a favor to help him with that.

 **The next Alice Evaluation that I do will be the Toshiro/Cyber Sumo.**


	8. Alice: The New Magical Girls

**Ruby- About the same height as Frida, Red hair in a french braid , peach skin, and blue eyes. She wears a blue flannel shirt, black jeans, and red shoes. Her Magical Girl outfit is a one piece burgundy dress, high heel boots, and a pink scarf**

 **Yolanda- About Sophia's height, long black hair, blue eyes, dark brown skin,and has a heart shaped birthmark on her right hand. Wears a yellow shirt with a pink smiley face, blue jean shorts, and yellow shoes. Her Magical Girl outfit is am all yellow frilly dress with a smiley face hairpin, white dress gloves and dress shoes.**

 **Ximena- Has the same body type as Frida's bandmate Teeny, pale skin, black hair cut short, and brown eyes. She wears a brown shirt that has a police badge on it, blue pants, and brown shoes. Her Magical GIrl outfit is a blue nun outfit and black shoes.**

 **Pharaoh- An Colorpoint Shortpoint cat with a moon on her stomach.**

(12 years and 5 months ago)

In a hotel room, Alice is talking to someone on her computer in her magical girl form.

Alice said with an angry tone "You've got to be kidding me, Sister Joan. They really want me to do this?"

Sister Joan said "That's right. The Magical Girl Council wants you to mentor new magical girls; at least three new girls. And they want you to have them by the end of this year."

Alice asked "Why me?"

Sister Joan explained "Because you're one of the best Magical Girls out there; after all, you did help in ending the Parasite threat once and for all."

Alice said "That doesn't mean I can mentor any new Magical Girls. Besides, I'm busy with something else at the moment."

Sister Joan said while eating a candy bar "You mean that investigation about those "hero reforms" that you found out about. The council doesn't really care about that; if anything, they think you can do both."

Alice said "You girls on the council should care since this will more than likely affect the Magical Girl World too, especially some of us who go out as superheroes. Depending on how things turn out, we could be targeted as a threat."

Sister Joan asked "Since when do you care about that?"

Alice said "I normally wouldn't care, but two of my friends are on the council so you've given me a reason to care."

Sister Joan said "Whatever. You still have to mentor; no exceptions. We're sending Pharoah your way if that helps."

Alice said "Fine, but I won't teach them how to be warriors!"

(12 years and 3 months ago)

Alice's POV

Since starting my job as the school's guidance counselor, I have been scoping out girls who I believe have the necessary qualities needed to be Magical Girls that I would like to mentor. With the help of Pharaoh, a Familiar that is responsible for granting the wishes of Magical Girls and giving them their powers; I'm comfortable working with him since he was the one who gave me my powers and my wish. She's been coming with me to the school and giving me daily reports when I'm not busy; it's easy for him to walk around since he can only be perceived by those with potential and only if he wants them to see him. With his help, we've found a total of 23 students that have the potential; surprisingly, two of them are Frida and Zoe.

In my office, after finishing a meeting with one of the students, she arrived in my office.

I said "Have you done like I asked?"

Pharaoh "I have. She doesn't have any motivation to be a superhero like you wanted. All she cares about is flowers, romance novels, and her family."

I said opening a folder "Excellent. We'll approach her once school is over."

Pharaoh asked "I still don't see why you don't want Magical Girls to be heroes or having a fighting spirit."

I said "Because it's not like fighting the Parasites anymore. Ever since we defeated them once and for all, there is no need for warrior Magical Girls. Besides, it's better to have Magical Girls that just want to help people."

Pharaoh said "Are you sure about that? After all, there is the matter of the synthetic Parasites that you encountered; even though it's not as strong as the real deal, they could still pose a threat."

I said after changing into my Magical Girl Form "If those synthetic Parasites show up here again, I'll take care of them."

Pharaoh said "If you say so."

Later, as soon as school was over, I had Pharoah go after our first Magical Girl recruit. Her name is Yolanda Bones. She's a seventh grader that is in charge of the school's flower club. From what Pharaoh gathered, she likes to spread flowers wherever she goes and wants to own her own flower shop one day. I had him lead her to a Magical Room that I placed in one of the abandoned classrooms; no one knows about it but me and Pharaoh and only we can access it. When she arrived, she was surprised to see me in my Magical Girl form; me being a hero/Magical Girl is common knowledge here since I had to mention it in order to get the job as the guidance counselor.

Yolanda asked while eating cookies "So, you want me to be a Magical Girl like you?"

I said "Not like me necessarily, but yes I want you to be a Magical Girl. You have the necessary qualities that I'm looking forward."

Yolanda asked "Does this mean I have to be a superhero like you?"

I said "No; that's my own thing. All you would be doing his helping around Miracle City doing good deeds, like planting flowers all over the place like you do every day."

Yolanda asked "Why do I have to be a Magical Girl to do all of that?"

I said "Well, you don't have to. But in exchange for becoming a Magical Girl, you get to have any wish you want granted."

Yolanda asked "Any wish I want?"

I said "Yes, but within certain boundaries. You can't wish for someone to be brought back to life, to kill someone, change anything in history, or destroy true love. Here's a written version of what would be expected of you; read all of it carefully."

After reading what is expected of her, Yolanda agreed to be a Magical Girl to have her wish granted and do good deeds in order to keep her wish. She wished to grow flowers that will last forever. I didn't see a problem with this wish and neither did Pharaoh so I gave her the go ahead to grant the wish.

The second girl that I picked is Ruby 's a sixth grader who is super eager to be in Middle School and really wants to participate in as many clubs as possible. She also likes to do community service whenever there is an opportunity available. It was easy to approach her about the subject when I had Pharoah bring her to the room

Ruby said with a hyper tone "So I get to be a Magical Girl, get one wish, and all I have to do to keep that wish is do good deeds."

I said "Yes."

Ruby said "That's so awesome. I can't wait to tell my parents. Wait, can I tell my parents?"

I said "You can if you want. I wouldn't want you to keep such a thing from them if you feel that it could damage your relationship with them in anyway by keeping this secret. I already told the first magical girl I recruited that she can tell her parents too and they can talk to me about it if they see a problem with this."

Ruby said "Alright."

Ruby's wish was pretty standard but weird at the same time; however, it sort of worked for her personality. She wished to be able to make clones of herself so she can do all sorts of things without having to worry about having a busy schedule.

And finally, the third girl. I decided to let Pharoah pick the third one this time provided that she picked someone who is helpful and she couldn't pick Frida Suarez or Zoe Aves. Ximena Prieto, and eighth grader, was her pick to be a Magical Girl. She found out that Ximena has great potential to be a Magical Girl while at the same time she could be helpful toward others. While looking her up, I found out that her father works for the MCPD(Miracle City Police Department); I had a feeling what she would wish for.

Ximena asked "So, I can wish for pretty much anything?"

I said "Anything that doesn't break the rules regarding wishes."

Ximena holding out a picture of her and her father "Could I wish for something for someone else?"

I said with a reluctant tone "You can, but I would advise you not to do that. I assume you want to use your wish for your father."

Ximena said "Yeah. I'm not trying to make him the best cop in the force or even chief of police, rather I want him to be strong enough to face off against all the criminals Miracle City."

I said "I need to know two things. Has your dad tried to make himself that way and are you hoping to get a reward from him by simply making this wish for him?"

Ximena said "I don't want a reward from my father but I can assure you that he's earned this but he gets overshadowed by the Frida's father or her sisters.:

I said "I see."

When I did my research on MCPD, I found that the officers there to be all but pathetic; it's no wonder that Miracle City is still a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy. But to be fair, it's not like they are fully equid to take on all forms of super crime here. There are a few exceptions to the "rule" and Ximena's father is one of the few exceptions. At the very least, given a few more years, he could take over as Chief of Police if that mad dog Suarez wasn't there anymore; he shouldn't even be Chief of Police given what I found out about him and his wife, Carmela, did all those years ago.

While I didn't want to influence her wish, I made a suggestion on what her wish should be; I didn't want to do that since this is her wish but I didn't want her current thought process wish to come back and bite her. I suggested that she wish for her father to have the tools necessary for his accomplishments to be noticed by Miracle City as a true policeman. Even though her wish was granted, Pharaoh said it would take awhile for it to truly come true; she didn't mind as long as it helped her father.

Over the weekend, I had them come over to figure out what their various abilities are; they would vary based on their wishes. Supposedly, every Magical Girl has their own unique ability that belongs to them and them alone but I've only met 34 other Magical Girls in my life and surprisingly they don't have the exact same powers. I don't really look into it that much given that there is no need and there are too many Magical Girls out there for me to keep track of like that in terms of their abilities; including my girls, the Magical Girl population has increased to 3,231 Magical Girls in the entire world.

Ruby's ability is to grow roses that manage to emit a very sweet aroma from them that can send someone in a relaxed yet euphoric state. These roses will remain as long as she is in her Magical Girl form and will disappear the moment she turns back into her regular form.

Yolanda,obviously based on her wish, has the ability to make copies of herself. So far she's only able to make a total of 8 clones of herself without tiring herself out. However, each of these clones have their own dominant personality; meaning she can make a clone of herself that is always happy, one that is always sad, etc.

As for Ximena, her ability hasn't show itself yet. Pharaoh says that some Magical Girl special abilities don't show themselves for quite sometime; the reason vary. While she does have the same enhanced durability and speed as any other Magical Girl, her special ability is dormant. I told her that we would probably find out in due time.

While we did do good deeds around Miracle City, we mostly operated during the afternoon or night doing good deeds around Miracle City and some parts of Calavera. I did give them some freedom to operate on their own, but I told them that they had to report to me on what they do and where they go first. I also forbade them from fighting any of the supervillains, unless they are attacked first for any reason; they also have to contact me as soon as possible so I can get there to save them.

(12 years and 1 month ago)

At home, I'm getting ready to head to Shogun City for the holidays; Seventh Samurai invited me to join him and his family this year. Ronald is with Donna and they are spending the holidays with his family in Ireland. Before I left, I heard a knock on the door and went to see who it is; it's Rodolfo.

I said "Hey Rodolfo."

Rodolfo said giving me a gift wrapped box "Merry Christmas, Alice. I wanted to make sure you got your present from me before you left."

I said after receiving the gift "Thank you Rodolfo, but you didn't need to do that for me."

Rodolfo said before giving me a hug "Of course I did; it's the holiday season."

I said with my most coldest tone ever "Please let go of me right now."

Rodolfo said with a scared tone "Sorry." He then gave me three other gifts addressed to me" Anyway, the girls ran into me today and they asked me to give you these."

I asked "You weren't trying to convince them to become superheroes, were you?"

Rodolfo said "No. I wouldn't go behind your back like that."

I said after looking at him closely "I believe you."

Rodolfo said "Although, they've been asking me about you."

I asked "What did you tell them?"

Rodolfo said "The usual stuff like when you and I fought Parasites together, how we met, Grainger Automotive, and when we last saw each other. I didn't tell them about your wish and your mother; I left any information relating to that out of the way. They look up to you."

I said "I know."

Rodolfo said "I thought you hated that sort of thing."

I said "I do. But as long as they don't turn out like me, I'm fine with them looking up to me for the most part. However, I don't want them looking up to me too much. If anything, after I've mentored them enough, they'll find some other Magical Girl to look up to other than me."

Rodolfo said "You shouldn't think that. You give them hope; isn't that the duty of a Magical Girl."

I said "I'm not the hope that they deserve; they deserve better than me."

 **What you should take away from this chapter is insight as to how Alice feels about herself in a way. I've left some hints in the past few chapters but this one is the most noticeable one. Keep some of these details in the back of your mind.**

 **All I'm going to ask is which of the three Magical Girls would you like to see more of in the future? Or would you prefer I introduce another new Magical Girl?**


	9. Alice: Evaluating ToshiroCyber Sumo

(12 years and one month ago)

Alice POV

Shogun City. A very peaceful city in all of Japan. I'm visiting this place not only to spend the Christmas holiday with Yosho, AKA the Seventh Samurai, who has invited me to join him and his family this year but also to talk to him about his team of superheroes. The only reason I know him because his grandmother, before she passed away, was a mahou shoujo(magical girl) like me and she was one of my mentors before I really struck out on my own. Yosho was always nice to me and talked about the ways of a warrior to me all the time; it got old real quick but since I already knew Rodolfo he was just as easy to deal with.

No one POV

In a very high mountain, Alice is with the Yosho (Seventh Samurai meditating). While the Seventh Samurai is enjoying it, she did not really enjoy it all that much. Eventually, Alice broke her meditative stance after feeling her legs are starting to fall asleep.

Alice said stretching her legs "I don't know how you do this."

Yosho said "Didn't you and my mother used to do this?"

Alice said "We were in our magical girl forms at the time and that was years ago."

Yosho said "Right."

Alice said "Anyway, have you thought about what I said in my letter that I sent to you?"

Yosoh said after getting up from his meditative stance "I have. And while I've agreed to form my own team with your assistance, I'm a little reluctant to have Toshiro move to Miracle City if what you've told me is true but I am ok with him being apart of White Pantera's team. Also, Toshiro may want to stay here instead of move there."

Alice said "I know and I won't force him to move to Miracle City if he doesn't want to. But his skills, both now and what he might learn over time could come in handy there more than it would here given that Shogun City is relatively peaceful and no major supercrime takes place here. After all, you two barely have any returning supervillains come here and all you and your family that fights crime tend to deal with on a daily basis is Jay walk sprees. Talent such as his shouldn't be going to waste here unless there is more crime other than that."

Yosho asked "I guess you're right. But what about the supposed danger that's going to take place in Miracle City. Not only am I worried about Toshiro, I'm also worried about Rodolfo. Have you spoken to him about this?"

Alice said "I've alluded it to him and he knows that. I can't tell him the whole story because he would just charge in and try to stop it even though there is nothing to actually fight. The only reason he hasn't tried to do that in the first place because he's not that reckless and he won't attack something so randomly without evidence. When the Bravo Industries Sentries demonstration take place in a couple of months, he'll learn more."

Yosho said "Alright."

Toshiro said after walking up the long steps "Father, Ms. Grainger, mother says dinner is ready and you both must come right away."

Yosho said "Thanks Toshiro."

The two of them got up and headed for the house to have dinner.

The next day. Toshiro is outside with a kendo sword practicing with it. While he is practicing, Alice walks up to him and sits down.

Toshiro said while bowing his head at me"Hello Ms. Grainger. How may I help you?"

Alice said "I just wanted to talk to you privately. Your mother told me that you would be here practicing. I heard that you've recently started learning kendo, is that right?"

Toshiro said "It is. Ever since I unlocked my inner strength, she feels that I was ready to learn."

Alice said "I see. Toshiro, do you still plan on being a hero for Shogun City?"

Toshiro said with a confident tone "I do. As a member of the Watanabe Family, it is my duty to protect Shogun City like the rest of my family."

Alice said "Have you ever considered defendinding other places instead, at least for a while if nothing else?"

Toshiro asked "What do you mean?"

Alice said "If you have a few minutes, I would like to talk to you about a few things. I'll start from the beginning."

Alice's POV

I talked to Toshiro about his normal life and his life as Cyber Sumo. He's been able to manage his normal life and his superhero life pretty easily with the help of his mother's strick schedule that will allow him to be a hero with his father but still has to balance his schoolwork and club activities (which consist of Kendo Club and Science Club). He has five friends, three boys and two girls; their names are Yuuji Shimada, Suzaku Sakamoto,Naegi Urameshi, Miharu Wu, and Asuna Kaname. He further explained that two of his friends, Suzaku and Miharu, want to be heroes too. Suzaku wants to join the hero group The Rising Seven and Miharu was chosen to be a Magical Girl and is in a long training process at the moment. The rest of his friends just want to have normal lives.

Toshiro asked "If I may ask, do you think you can give Miharu advice on being a Magical Girl?"

I said "My experience as Magical Girl is vastly different than what she might be experiencing. All the advice I could really give is to keep her quota and do her very best. I'm still learning how to be an actual mentor given that I didn't want to be one in the first place. Is Miharu a close friend of yours?"

Toshiro said while blushing "Well…..I…..yes. I like her a lot, more than just being a friend." I could tell that he has a crush on Miharu.

I asked "Does she know you like her back?"

Toshiro said "No. I haven't said anything to her about it yet. I'm nervous. Do you have any advice for me?"

I said "That's something you should ask your parents about. I'm not exactly good with matters of the heart."

I changed things up a bit by asking him about his aspirations outside of being a hero. I wanted to know if he there is something else that he wanted to be when he grew up. I was happy to hear that he does have something else that he wanted to do but at the same time this one caught be my surprise.

I said "You want to be in government."

Toshiro said "Yes. Specifically, The Ministry of Foreign Affairs."

I asked "Why there?"

Toshiro said "Because I believe helping out government with establishing proper dialogue, understanding, and the spread of our cultures will help bring peace in a different form."

I asked "Do your parents know about this?"

Toshiro said "They do. My mother likes the idea more than my dad does but he's still on board with it. My mother believes that there are enough people fighting out there and not enough people dealing with peace talks and better foreign relations and so do I."

His dream is genuine. I can sense that this is something that he wants and no one else is telling him to be. You don't really see that in most parents, or really superhero parents. Most of them just want their kids to be exactly like them; it's a good thing that Yosho and his wife don't have that problem.

And lastly, I decided to talk to him about working with others on a team. Based on what he told me, he's more than happy to work with others. He seems to have a good teamwork ethic with his projects and with his friends in sports that he sometimes plays. I asked him about working with other superheroes his own age or close and he said that he hasn't don't that yet. However, there is one slight exception that he mentioned.

I said "El Tigre. If I've heard correctly, he got your father's sworn enemies to attack you."

Toshiro shouted "Yes, he did! And I'll never forgive him for that. If he crosses me, he will be Sumobliterated!" He then said in a nicer tone "I apologize for shouting like that in front of you."

I said "Don't worry, it's part of the job." I've dealt with kids who've had outburst like that so it was nothing new to me.

Toshiro said "Unless the world was ending or the city was in danger, I would never want to work with him. However, I would work with his father since my father trust him and he is an honorable hero."

I said "That's fine. El Tigre is a wild card, one of many in this world. If anything, if he becomes a hero you won't have to work with him all the time. If he becomes a villain, you can Sumobliterate him."

Toshiro said "Ok."

I left him to his kendo practice and headed for the town to do some shopping.

Alice Grainger Evaluation: Toshiro Watanabe; Cyber Sumo

Unlike most superhero kids that I've met so far, Toshiro genuinely wants to follow in his father's footsteps and be a hero like him. I think it's different for him because his father has managed to clean up Shogun City (at least for the time being). Other than Jaywalking sprees, he will still have his father's accomplishment for keeping the peace longer than any other hero that protected Shogun City. Toshiro has something to aspire to but he won't have to rise to the occasion just yet.

When I asked if he would be ok with working with White Pantera, he said that he would be ok with that. Like he said, he does see Rodolfo as an honorable man and the fact that his father trust him means he trust him too. If he forms a team of his own, he would be ok with working with him as long as his father approved of it too. However, if his father formed a team that will take priority unless he says otherwise. I assured him that his father would like him to work with White Pantera since it will be another learning experience that will make him a better hero when the time's right.

His dislike of El Tigre doesn't seem to be a problem at least I don't think so. While I do like Manny, if he does become a villain there will be someone like Toshiro to take him down. He's not fully equiped to take on someone like El Tigre just yet but as time goes on he will be. El Tigre's actions toward him unlocked the assertiveness and rage needed for him to be a hero; telling him to just get over it would take that away or make him like he used to be.

I can't keep track of his development like I do Davi, maybe Nikita, and other young and upcoming hero kids that have the right potential to be heros, but I did give him my number and my Magical Girl number that he can use Miriam's Magical phone to contact me if he ever needed anything. If he does chose to come to Miracle City as a member of Rodolfo's team, I'll try to help him a bit more but leave of the work to Rodolfo since this will be his team.

(7 years and 6 months ago)

No one's POV

At the Miracle City airport, Davi and Nikita are waiting at the entrance of Deck 7 for the plane that Toshiro is suppose to arrive in. While they are waiting, Davi is reading an article about El Tigre robbing from banks in different parts of Mexico and South Africa. As he looks at the article, Nikita takes the paper away from him, crumbles it up, and throws it in the nearby trash can.

Davi said "I haven't read the funny pages yet."

Nikita said "I have a paper back at my place; you can read the funny pages then just as soon as I take out the article about El Tigre in it. It's been two weeks already. When are you going to get over the fact that he's a supervillain?"

Davi said "Look, I don't have the same admiration for him as I did before. But that doesn't mean I'm still not upset that he chose to be a villain instead of a hero like us. I know you're not all that broken up about it since you never really liked him all that much."

Nikita said "You're right, I didn't really like him all that much. However, I'm more mad at the fact that he's not with Frida."

Davi asked with a concerned tone "Have you heard from her yet?"

Nikita said "No. She's broken all contact with us. She's not answering my calls, Anita's calls, or even my mom's calls."

Davi asked "What about your dad's calls?"

Nikita said "You know she won't answer any of those."

Just then, a plane with the Grainger Automotive logo on it came down. The entrance to the plane opened and Toshiro came out of it.

Toshiro said "You two must be Nikita Suarez and Davi Roccoco, Justice Pixie and Albino Burrito respectively. It is an honor to meet you both. I look forward to working with you."

 **This Evaluations with Alice will be the last of them for a while now. The ones regarding, Toshiro, Nikita, and Davi are meant to give reason as to why they will be in Miracle City and eventually working together on White Pantera's team. As you saw at the end, it won't be until after El Tigre has left Miracle City and becomes a supervillains until Toshiro shows up so don't expect much of him until I do chapters after that happen.**

 **It will also be a while before a chapter that centers on Alice will pop up. This does not mean she won't show up since she's an important OC for this story but at the same time I don't want to focus on her too much just yet. She will mostly show up in chapters relating to Rodolfo, Seventh Samurai, and Nikita(for a while).**


	10. White Pantera: Star Lancer

**Star Lancer/ Flit Avilon- Caucasian skin, blue eyes, red hair, skinny body tone. His civilian-general outfit consist of blue t shirts, black short pants, and sandals. His superhero costume is him wearing a silver bodysuit with a red star in the middle, a red domino mask, red combat boots and gloves, and he carries a lance on his back.**

 **El Helicoptero Humano/ Hank Gomez- Dark brown skin, a mustache, dark hair, muscular body, hazel eyes, about the same height as Rodolfo. He normally wears red sweater vest and white dress shirt, light brown khaki dress pants. His superhero costume is standard green shirt with some white on it and green pants, silver scarf, and flight goggles. He has a helicopter emblem on his shirt.**

 **Bianca Gomez- She's a midget/really small, peach skin, green eyes, black hair in a bun. She tends to wear a white dress shirt, pink suit and dress skirt, and black high heels.**

(11 years and 11 months ago)

 _The next two heroes that Alice managed to scout for the team were Star Lancer and_ __ _El Helicoptero Humano. It was easy to meet them since they both work as Grainger Automotive employees. We were meeting them at a new branch of Grainger Automotive in Cancun; they were overseeing the development and transportation of their assets. This new branch is meant to act as a place to sell motor boats and yachts while at the same time working as a place to test new water vehicles for superheroes._

Rodolfo and Alice arrived at the new Grainger Automotive building while they are adding the finishing touches to the building.

Rodolfo said "This building looks really futuristic."

Alice said "It's meant to look that way in order to bring in more customers by making it look like we're heading toward the future. I find the look to be too flashy but I was out voted in the board meeting; this is all my cousin's idea."

Rodolfo asked "How is your cousin anyway?"

Alice said "Fine. The board couldn't be any happier with some of his proposals along with his leadership in the company. He may ask for my advice on certain things, but I know the company is in good hands and there are board members that I have complete faith in."

A short woman said "Ms. Grainger, you're here. Perfect timing."

Alice said "Rodolfo, this is Bianca Gomez, the manager."

Bianca said "It's a honor to meet you, White Pantera."

Rodolfo said "The honor is all mine." He bent down in order to shake her hand properly

Bianca said giving Alice some paperwork "All our assets have been delivered unharmed. We had some problems with four supervillains trying to steal the cargo, but they were taken care of and handed over to the proper authorities."

Alice said "Good work, Bianca. Where are Flit and Hank?"

Bianca said "They're in the briefing room on the second floor."

Alice said "Alright."

Alice and Rodolfo headed inside and took the elevator to the second floor. When they arrived, Flit and Hank are waiting there for them.

Alice said "Rodolfo, I'd like you to meet Hank Gomez, El Helicoptero Humano, and Flit Avilon, Star Lancer."

Hank said holding out his hand "It's an honor to meet you, White Pantera." Rodolfo shaked his hand immediately.

Flit said "You've got to be kidding, Ms. Grainger. He's suppose to be our leader in a few years." He then got up and headed for the exit

Alice said "Yes. I know he's not much to you, but he's leader material. He's also the only one that can help you prove your father wrong."

Flit said before he left "Doubt it. If anything, he and my father are alike; now that I see him in person this close, I really feel bad for El Tigre.:

Rodolfo's POV

Before I could respond to what he said, he left the room. Hank told me that Flit can be like that sometimes but he's a good kid. I asked Alice what's wrong with him, but she simply told me to figure it out for myself since he will be on my team. She then left the room and brought Hank with her, which gave me the opportunity to talk to Flit alone. It took me a while to find him since I don't know the first thing about this building, but I eventually found him in the underground boat hanger.

Flit said "What do you want?"

I said "Flit, I just…...what are you doing?"

Flit said "What does it look like, stupid; I'm smoking."

I said with a high voice "Flit, smoking is evil."

Flit shouted "Says who? If you answer "me" then it's not really evil and you simply don't like it. Besides, I'm of age, I smoke these in moderation, and saying all the dangers of smoking isn't going to get me to stop either."

 _Part of me wanted to give Flit a lecture on the dangers of smoking, but I could tell that he was adamant when it comes to smoking. While I do consider smoking as evil, I was taught by Papi that smoking is worse than evil and is something a Rivera should never do; he thought a Rivera dying by anything related to smoking is a dishonor on the Rivera name. After he taught me this, I wanted to spread this message to everyone in Miracle City but Papi told me that is a waste of time and people that spread that message, in the way I was thinking at the time, will not change anything; he showed me an anti-drug activist group that failed to spread that message as proof._

 _Rather than talk about this to Flit, I decided to ask Flit what made him want to smoke; his answer caught me by surprise._

I said "Ok Flit, then answer me this, why do you smoke?"

Flit said "Two reasons: It's a good stress reliever for me and it's one of the ways I can spite my asshole of a father."

I asked "Your father; who's your father?"

Flit said "Have you heard of the hero Captain Spectacular (The Fourth)?"

I said "Know him, I met him at a hero convention years ago. If I remember correctly, he has a son who acted as his sidekick, Kid Spectacular. I haven't seen them since then. How do you know them?"

Flit said "Because I used to be Kid Spectacular."

I said "You are? I hardly recognized you."

Flit said "That's because you only saw me in my Kid Spectacular uniform when I was a kid. I was more optimistic and naive back then. Also, my hair was a different color than the one that you see now. And before you ask, no I didn't dye it; my hair color changed after I gained control of my powers over the years."

I said "Ok, I understand. You don't have to get all defensive about it."

Flit said looking at Rodolfo with an angry look "I believe that I do given that you and my father are alike."

I asked "How are we alike?"

Flit said "You both want us to be exactly like you and not ourselves. If we don't follow your way then it turns out to be evil."

 _Flit further explained to me his relationship with his father was great. He looked up to his father almost like a god, as he described. When going into a fight with his father, he did exactly as he was told by his father and wanted to be just like him. But as he grew older, something happened that he never expected. During one of his father's missions against one of his enemies, Endless Void, he was about to attack him with a laser. But in an amazing stroke of luck, he managed to defend himself with the help of an energy projected star shield that saved my life. Eventually, he threw the star at Endless Void and defeated him with ease._

Flit said "Thanks to my powers coming out of nowhere at that moment, I managed to defeat the Endless Void."

I said "Sounds like everything worked out in the end."

Flit said "You'd think so. After the mission, my dad forbade me from ever using my powers again."

I asked "Why?

Flit said with anger in his voice "Because HE said that these powers are evil and weren't necessary for me to be the next Captain Spectacular. For a while I believed him, but I eventually found out that wasn't true."

I asked "What do you mean?"

 _Flit continued with his story from when he was around 14. While his parents were away on business, he had to clean up the secret lair. When he was cleaning the keyboard of the Spectacular Computer, he managed to access the files on supervillains that his father has; his father must have accidentally left the computer running since access to the computer requires a password. While looking through the files, he found a file on a villain that he didn't recognize. Her name is Crimson Star Explosion. When he opened the files, all he found about her is she is a supervillain who was an expert thief known for stealing from banks. The files stated that she was arrested by her father, put in jail, but got out for good behaviour and retired due to her identity being found out and she's paralyzed from the waist down. But what really caught his eye were two details on her file: She had the same powers as he showed in the Fight with Endless Void and she and his father were once lovers._

 _He investigated it further and found her living in an apartment in a very bad area of town. When he visited her, he asked about her and his father and why his powers are similar to his. She eagerly told him what he wanted to know and the truth shocked him._

I said "She was your mother."

Flit said "Wow, didn't expect you to figure that out so fast."

I said "I mean, it seemed obvious enough given where you were going with this." He really must think I'm stupid or something.

Flit said "Yeah. She turned out to be my real mother. She and my dad used to date until he found out that she was a supervillain; he immediately broke off the relationship with her since he didn't want to associate with a supervillain. It took him two years to find her again and arrest her. When that happened, I was only two years old. He didn't know she was pregnant with me when he broke off the relationship but when he found me he decided to take me in since I am still his son at the time and it was better for me to be raised in good rather than evil. But the thing is, she wasn't really evil in the "traditional" sense. Yes, she robbed people but she didn't keep all the money for herself; most of it went back to her neighborhood since it is a poor place that barely got any money into it."

I asked "Couldn't your mother have found another way?"

Flit said "Back then, no. She didn't have that kind of luck in the neighborhood she lived in. She couldn't get a "real" job like everyone else. Stealing was the only way for her to survive and take care of herself. But my dad didn't care, he thought she was evil plane and simple and told me to reject her completely. When he found out that I met her, he told me to stay away from that evil women despite her no longer being a criminal and has turned away from that life. He said my powers were that of a monster and using them would make me a monster. I didn't believe it and defied him; as a result, he disowned me as his son and told me to never come back unless I disregarded her as my mother."

"That's terrible of him."

"Flit said He's an absolutist; if it's not his way then it's the wrong way, no exceptions. He thinks my powers are evil just because my mother was evil despite changing her ways and not being a supervillain anymore. I haven't talked to him since then. You and him are pretty similar if you ask me.

I said "I would never renounce Manny."

Flit said "Really. Then how come one of my friends told me that you let those heroes kick your son out just because he didn't pass a stupid machine test determine if you were good or evil? How come it took him defeating that "skeleton lady" to show everyone he was an hero?"

Flit walked away from me after that; he didn't feel like talking to me more about this anymore. But that question he gave me really hit me hard but at the same time he had a point.

The rest of the day, I spent time talking to Hank and Bianca. The two of them have been working for Grainger Automotive for quite some time, specifically in the experimental hero vehicle division. Hank got his powers by accident when someone stole a special nanite that was supposed to be used to make a person into a living helicopter that hadn't gone through all the trials. He had to ingest the nanite to prevent the thieves from taking it. It worked but the process of removing the nanite is irreversible. Hank didn't mind and there were not lethal side effects. The reason he became a hero and is willing to work with me because Alice made him the offer to use his new found powers to good use and he said yes. Bianace is ok with it too since he already worked for security in the first place and was fully aware of the dangers he would be facing. As long as he talked to her about it, he was ok to do this.

 _To be honest,I'm ashamed to say I envied the two of them. Their relationship, as I grew to know them better, made me wish Maria and I had that._

 _Hank would also act as the vehicle driver for any of the vehicles that our team would have to use in rescue operations or fighting against giant monsters, ones unlike the others in Miracle City._

I wanted to talk to Flit more but he was difficult to find. Later, when it was time to head back to Miracle City, Alice talked to me more about Flit.

Alice said "His mother robbed a bank owned by my company. I found out about it and tried to stop her but couldn't. I later found out what her motivations were and made a connection with her after she was released from jail and helped her keep track of Flit in secret. His mother is happy that he's a hero and accepts her for what she did in the past."

I said "He compares me to his father."

Alice said "I've met his father, once. You two aren't alike as Flit claims you to be but you do have some similarities."

I said firmly "I would never disown Manny!"

Alice said "Not that. The comparison that I see is what I see in 72 percent of the superhero population: You never seem to understand the shades of gray within the world and are absolute in what constitutes as evil without looking at all the details."

I asked "Like you do?"

Alice said "Not like I do. The reason being that I don't really believe in humanity all that much. Rodolfo, in some way you are an absolutist hero. The only reason I don't fully categorize you as a full one like Flit does because I know you and I believe you have some understanding on why some people are evil instead of good when you manage to apply yourself enough to see it or if it is right in front of you. However, when it comes to your ways of being a hero and how it should be done you really don't leave any room to compromise."

 _In a way, she and Flit were right. I never really left room to compromise when it comes to Manny and how he should be a hero. He's manage to figure out how to be a hero in his own way but no thanks to me. Even when he finds his way, I tend not to approve of it since it does have hints of evil/villainy and it wasn't my way of doing things. Looking back at my meeting with Flit now, this became one of the stepping stones that helped me accept Manny becoming a supervillain despite meeting Endurance a few months later being the primary catalyst._

(7 years and 6 months ago)

No One's POV

At the HQ of Familia de Justicia, White Pantera is walking in and heading for the room where the situation board is. As he is walking there, he runs into Star Lancer(Flit Avalon).

Star Lancer said "I didn't expect to see you here today."

White Pantera asked "Why not?"

Star Lancer said showing him a paper with El Tigre's image on it "Because Manny became a full fledged supervillain. It's all over the paper."

White Pantera said "I know. I read the paper too you know. This just means that Manny has chosen the side of villain instead of being a hero. He's still my son, that will never change."

Star Lancer said "I believe you. You may want to tell that to Albino Burrito and Tigerita; they're both acting lifeless over this. See you around, White Pantera."

 **Two things:**

 **I know I've alluded to an incident relating to Endurance being the reason why White Pantera being ok with El Tigre being a supervillain but I felt that there had to be a little more to it other than that and Alice pointing out a few flaws. The thing with Flit/Star Lancer is just one stepping stone while also introducing him as a member of his team. I will expand on him more if becomes popular enough with all of you; same goes for Hank and his wife since they are a pair.**

 **While Flit, Hank, and Bianca are characters I made, the character Tigreta that I mentioned DOES NOT belong to me. She belongs to Fire-Miracle on deviantart; I don't know if she has a fanfiction account or not. I remember asking her to use her character a while back but I'm going to inform her that I named dropped her in my story. I just wanted to be clear about that in case anyone said anything.**


	11. Nikita: Justice Pixie Part 1

(7 years and 6 months ago)

At the mansion of Alice Grainger, also the HQ of Familia de Justicia, White Pantera is walking in the direction to his personal office. When he arrived, Nikita Suarez is waiting for him.

Nikita said "Hello, Mr. Rivera."

White Pantera asked "Nikita. It's a surprise to see you here. Is there a problem you need help with?

Nikita said "No. Actually, I was told to give you this."

White Pantera looks at the form and was caught by surprise that it is the hero registration form. He then said "Nikita, are you sure about this? Don't get me wrong, we're more than happy to have you but I'm just surprised that you want to be a hero."

Nikita said "I know, but it's something I've been thinking about for quite some time now. Ms. Grainger helped me think it over."

(12 years and 2 months ago)

Nikita's POV

At the bakery, I am waiting for a birthday order that is supposed to be for mother. As I am waiting for the cake, Ms. Grainger walked into the bakery with Donna beside her.

Ms. Grainger said "Hello Nikita."

I said"Ms. Grainger. It's been a while. What are you doing here?"

She explained "I'm here to pick up a big order for a meeting I have with other magical girls. One of them likes sweets, a lot of them."

I asked "By chance, did you or another magical girl bring back some of the runaway police dogs that got out the other day."

She said "Yes, it was one of them. We were going around to see what good deeds could be found in Miracle City and that happened to be one of them."

I asked "Is that all you do?"

Ms. Grainger said "It's what they do and I guide them until they're ready to really strike on their own. They're non combatant Magica Girls, they aren't superheroes like I classify myself, and I'm not going to tell you their real identities."

I said "I wasn't going to ask that."

Ms. Grainger said "I figured I let you know that. After all, your dad has been using some of his detectives to investigate me." She then turned around to look at someone outside reading a newspaper and quickly noticed his badge from the looks of it

I said "He is?" I couldn't imagine father doing such a thing, or at least not at her since she is a hero.

Ms. Grainger said"Well, either him or Municipal President Rodriguez ordered him to do it. If it was Rodriguez, it's likely due to the fact that I didn't agree to defend his new gold sports car on Sunday."

I asked "Why didn't you? He's an elected official."

She said "True. But other than Sunday being my relaxing day to do nothing but pamper myself, I didn't feel that protecting a sports car that he more than likely got through some dirty means."

I asked again"What do you mean?"

She said "I don't have enough proof to tell you that. Even if I did, neither you nor your dad would be able to arrest him so easily like you're probably thinking, at least not yet. However, I will give you this to give to him later tonight." She then gave me a sheet of paper

I asked "What is it?"

She said "A list of all the questions that they want to know and what I'm willing to give about me."

Donna said "Mistress, our order is ready." She was carrying 10 boxes in her hand like it was nothing

Ms. Grainger said "Thank you Donna. We better get going or we'll be late." She then said to me "It was nice seeing you, Nikita."

After I got mom's cake, I arrived home right on time. Anita and Frida arrived at the exact same time as I did; Frida had mom's favorite juice drink and balloons with her mom's face on it and Anita had all the presents for her that they all had hidden at the police station. We headed inside the house to finish preparations for mom's surprise party.

A few hours later, after mom's party, which she loved, I decided to confront father about Ms. Grainger saying that she's being followed by the detectives. He told me that he was ordered by Municipal President Rodriguez to keep an eye on her but that's about it. I also gave him the list that Ms. Grainger gave me as well. He placed the paper down with an angry look on his face. His anger was really toward that doodle of him with his head on a pitbull's body.

(11 years and 11 months ago)

At the Miracle City Aquarium, I am on guard with father, Anita, and a couple of police officers. We are guarding new exhibits that are being brought in from the U.S. Apparently, it's a show dolphin that is going on tour here for the next two weeks. I heard that Frida and Manny are going to see the show next week. While I'm patrolling the area, I notice someone walking through the hallway to the shark exhibit which is strange since no one is supposed to be here. I decided to follow this person and see what he/she is about to do before calling for backup. When I arrived at the exhibit, it was Ms. Grainger in her magical girl form.

Ms. Grainger said "You can come out now. I know you're there. Before you call for backup or ask for me to leave, you should know that I'm allowed to be here." In a way I wasn't surprise she noticed me since I heard rumors of how perceptive she is. She then gave me a special document and an aquarium ticket.

I said "Looks like everything is in order."

Ms. Grainger said "I know this won't really mean anything to you but none of the supervillains or even regular criminals are going to steal that dolphin."

I asked "How do you know?" She then showed me the magazine "Villains Quarterly"

She then said "This may be a villain's magazine, but if read thoroughly enough you can figure out what a supervillain in this city will do for the most part. Although, to be fair, I used my abilities to give me an edge on my investigations and the fact that the supervillains here aren't all that dangerous with the exceptions of Sartana of the Dead, El Mal Verde, and Don Baffi, who doesn't show is true power here of all places. Honestly, the villains here aren't all that dangerous."

I asked "How can a hero such as yourself say such a thing?"

She said "Nikita, I'm not like other heroes. I won't parade around saying that I'm a true hero either. I only became a Magical Girl because I needed the power to bring someone to justice even though it was really for revenge. I only took on the mantle of a "hero" because there are evils in this world that take on many different forms and following this path is the only way I can stop them. In a way, I combined being a hero, a magical girl, and my dark sense of reality into the path I have made for myself. On that path, I've faced villains and monsters who would make the ones you've come to know look like nothing in comparison. The world is a big place that makes the home and the evil that you fight look like nothing."

Then suddenly, a strange portal opened.

I asked "What is that?"

She said "A place where a creature that only I can fight lives. I fight it because it is part of the path I chose for myself. Nikita, you're going to have to find a path that you can call your own soon. You can't continue to use your father's path any further, especially if you truly want to be a hero yourself. You'll have to find a way to change how you do things and develop your own sense of justice."

She went through the portal and it closed immediately after. I later reported this to father and showed him the document that she gave me. We later found out that she contacted the owner of the aquarium to inform them of a dangerous creature called a Parasite might appear here and only she could defeat it. The owner didn't really care since she did pay double the amount of admission just to take a look around even during a police protected operation.

Dad confronted her about the Parasite and she told us about them but she also told him that the police would be useless against them which father and Anita took great offence too. I was offended as well but at the same time her words about facing enemies stronger than the ones here came to mind.

(9 years and 11 months ago)

A superhero team called the H Laws moved to Miracle City. They said that they would bring "Divine Justice" on the villains of Miracle City. They were effective in taking on supervillains and regular criminals, which caused them to go into hiding for brief period of time. Father and Anita approved of them but I didn't. My feelings about them were further reinforced when Ms. Grainger came by to warn us about how shady these guys can be. They've been accused of brainwashing people, illegal experimentation, and keeping a secret prison that is not on record by the government.

(9 years and 6 months ago)

Meredith Rojo, a former police detective became a superhero. She went by the name Plata Peligrosa. She felt that being a superhero was better than being a cop now a days and felt that she could do more than any of us combined. Plus, with the rise of supervillains it was time for the rise in superheroes as well now that she has a mystical item of her own.

I heard that the glove used to belong to Manny Rivera's mom but it abandoned her for some reason. Frida mentioned that the glove felt neglected around Maria again along with something else that happened

(9 years and 5 months ago)

I found myself in what appeared to be Ms. Grainger's mansion in a bed with bandages on my head. I was attacked by some vigilante guy who was fighting El Tigre. We were going after him because it was reported that he took Frida away from the Career Opportunities Camp after it was shut down for it's evil practices of torturing and brainwashing the kids there especially Frida. When we learned about what happened we immediately went in search for Frida.

It tore mother, father, Anita, and myself apart after finding out what happened to Frida there. Father only suggested that she go there to find a different career that could relate to music or something that she didn't think of at first. He couldn't have anticipated that she would be tortured in the manner that she was by them. To make matters worse, they used methods for a new prison for supervillains that was supposed to be used on supervillains that he and a few others created.

When we found El Tigre fighting this guy calling himself The Hunter we tried to break it up so we could at least talk to Manny but I got shot and passed out;. From the pain I experienced, it was a rubber bullet so I was lucky not to be dead. As I looked around, I noticed Davi asleep on the chair sitting next to me.

Ms. Grainger said"He brought you here after you were knocked out." She is holding a silver plate with three cups of tea and sweets

I asked "How long have I been out?"

She said "Six hours. Davi and I brought you to my place and Nurse Angel treated your wounds. The rubber bullet that hit was strong but it didn't kill you goodness."

I asked with a worried tone"Where's Frida? Where's the rest of my family?"

She explained "Frida is with friends and she has a doctor taking care of her. As for the rest of your family, they're all at home and your father is being treated for injuries that he sustained from El Tigre. I think it goes without saying that he didn't want him to hurt Frida so he went all out against him and injured him greatly. White Pantera managed to stop him before he did anymore damage to him out of anger. Not gonna lie, I don't blame him being angry for what happened to his best friend. I know he's your father but….."

I said "I know what you mean. What about those people that tortured Frida? Tell me they've been arrested."

She said "They have. Some of them tried to skip town but Meredith, I mean Plata Peligrosa, stopped them before that could happen. She also found some evidence that they were being funded by someone within the H-Laws."

I said in anger "Then they should be arrested too."

She said "Like I tried to warn your father about them, they're really good at covering their tracks and associating with them is dangerous. Other than their own methods, they more than likely bought a few cops to help cover any traces of their involvement."

I asked "Can you, White Pantera, and the others stop them?"

She said after sipping her tea "We can try. Taking down the H Laws is really difficult. Even I have trouble investigating them. However, for Frida's sake we'll try hard to get them but you'll have to understand that it will take a long time."

I said "Ok. Then let me help you."

She said "You can help after you do three things. One. Recover from you injuries. Two: Go to community college like you planned. And Three: Give him(Davi) time to repair it."

I asked "Repair what?"

She said "You know what I mean. That is, if you want Davi to repair it for you."

I then realized that she was talking about the Pixie armor

( 7 years and 6 months ago)

White Pantera said "You want to continue investigating the H Laws. But you can't do that as a cop."

I said "Yes. Ms. Grainger said that I could, provided that I get approval from you."

He asked me"Are you doing this it out of vengeance for what they did to Frida and how the C.O.C incident ruined your family's reputation?"

I said "No. I only want to bring the ones responsible for what happened to justice; I'm not doing this out of vengeance."

He said extending his hand out "I believe you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to wear that necklace. Welcome to the team, Justice Pixie." I shaked his hand in return.

 **As the title suggest, this is only part one of Nikita becoming Justice Pixie or rather what set her on the path to becoming Justice Pixie. I'm hoping to make it a three part type of deal, this being part one. This one connects with her relationship with Alice a bit along with giving her another motivation for being a hero and being apart of White Pantera's team. The next one will deal with her relationship with Davi and the Pixie Armor and the last one will deal with her family's reaction to this; or vice versa since I don't think either part needs to be a specific order at the moment. If you want to see one in particular next let me know.**


	12. Nikita: Justice Pixie Part 2

(10 years and 10 months ago)

At the Miracle City public library, Nikita is looking in the fantasy section for a book report that she has to do. Her English professor didn't want her or Anita to write a report on anything related to the law since all their past teachers have only heard about stuff about the law and being police and he doesn't want to hear it. He told Anita that she had to do a book report on a science fiction novel while Nikita has to do a book report on a fantasy novel; he gave them a list of books that they could pick from the public library.

While she's in the fantasy, she's looking for a book called "The Avenging Swordsman" which is on the list of approved books for the report. The book that she is looking for is at the very top of the shelf. But before she could get a ladder, someone carrying a lot of books bumped into her. To her surprise, it is Davi.

He said "Sorry about that. Oh, hi Nikita."

Nikita said "Hi Davi. Wait, you have "The Avenging Swordsman"?"

Davi said "Yeah. My mom wanted me to get it for her. Honestly, it's not that good of a book; I know because I've read it. All it's about is a swordsman who wants revenge and becomes the very monster that he sets out to destroy. Why do you need it anyway?"

Nikita said "It's for a book report that I have to do. If it's like you said, then I won't bother with it and you have it first anyway."

Davi asked "Can I see the list?"

Nikita said "Sure, why not. Hey, what happened to your donkey antler ears?"

Davi said "They're at home getting washed and I l wear them out like I used to unless I have to defend myself from bullies. Wanted to try a more grown up look."

Nikita said "Nothing wrong with that." She thought to herself "Dang it. Nothing wrong with trying a grown up look and all, but those antlers looked so adorable on him even now.

Davi said pointing at a title on the list "You should read this one."

Nikita said "Yuna the Moon Pixie". I don't know, it sounds boring." She thought to herself "Even though, pixies are my third favorite mystical fantasy creature."

Davi said "It's a really good book. I know because I read it dozens of times. Ms. Maria recommended it to me. I've gotta go. Great seeing you." He left the area with all of his books in his hand

Back at the Suarez house, Nikita is reading the book that Davi recommended to her and to her surprise she liked it a lot. It's about a girl named Luna who becomes a pixie by night with the help of a charm that only works at night. She goes around helping people by healing them with her power and fighting against nightmares that people had during the night. Just then, Anita walked with a tone of books.

Nikita said "That's a lot of book, sis."

Anita said "I figured I would look at them all and see which ones I liked. You've already picked yours." She then put down all the books

Nikita said "Yeah. Davi recommended it to me."

Anita said "You mean that weirdo that wants to be a superhero, humiliated us last December, and associates with Alice Grainger. Why would you listen to him?"

Nikita said "Because all the books on my list were either checked out or duds. Also, he's not a weirdo. He's alright. He's earned my respect."

(11 years and 1 month ago)

It's December in Miracle City and it's snowing. During that time, the Junior police cadets, old and new, hold a survival training camp in the woods that require them to survive in the woods against the elements. Davi is participating in this camp as a means to test out his winter survival tactics that he learned over the summer with the help of allies of Alice Grainger. Normally the Suarez twins would participate in this but she suggested to Chief Suarez that they do not participate this year due to always beating everyone that participated and not giving anyone the chance to beat their record of being able to last in the forest for at least two weeks. With a few rare exceptions, no one last in there for more than a week.

Right now, it's past the two-week mark and everyone except Davi has given up by then. Alice, Chief Suarez, Anita, and Nikita are waiting for him to come back.

Chief Suarez said "That's it, I'm going in there to get him."

Alice said "No. Davi is fine." She held onto his arm tightly to prevent him from moving

Nikita asked "How do you know?"

Alice said showing them a brown candle "This candle represents his life sign. If the candles started to melt at a fast rate, then he would be in danger. Besides Suarez, why do you care so much? From what I gathered, you made it sound like no one other than your daughters were supposed to last this long."

Anita shouted "Are you suggesting our father rigid this whole thing just for us? That's ridiculous."

Chief Suarez said "I would never do such a thing."

Alice said "I know you wouldn't do it directly, but you might have done it indirectly."

Nikita said "Everyone look."

Davi is walking back from the forest with the police dogs on leashes, a bag filled with stuff in it, and he's holding a silver gavel with his right hand.

Davi said "I'm back."

Chief Suarez said looking at the gavel "Where did you get this?"

Davi said "I got it from the bears living in the forest."

Nikita said "Bears?"

Davi explained "Yeah, they said that it was buried here by someone."

Nikita said "And how can you understand bear?

Davi said "I learned to speak it over the summer. However, I wouldn't have managed to find it without Brutus, Moon, Sampson, Dan, and George helped me find it."

(10 years and 10 months ago)

Anita said "We've been trying to find the silver gavel for years and he just so happened to find it. He must have cheated somehow."

Nikita said "He didn't cheat, Anita. He used skills that he managed to learn and his own wit to find the gavel. We never even took into account that the bears in the forest had it. Besides, he's smart enough to skip into the same grade as Frida is now and supposedly can go further than that."

Anita said "He only got those skills because Alice probably gave him those skills. Without her, he would still be nothing more than a kid who wears stupid donkey antlers."

Nikita says to herself "No, he would still be something. Even without Ms. Grainger's help, I have a feeling he would find a way. Plus, his donkey antlers are cute.

(10 years and 5 months ago)

At the mystical item museum, Nikita is taking a look at some of the new museum exhibits for a project she is doing for one of her college courses that she is taking for Miracle City University. While taking notes, she hears the words "Will you be my queen" again after such a long time but it was louder than last time. Just then, Davi came with a cart filled with toys.

Davi asked "Hi Nikita. What are you doing here?"

Nikita asked "Doing a project on mystical items for a history class I have to take. What are all those dolls for?"

Davi said "They're dolls that were donated from my family for the toy drive for the poor. These are just a few that they couldn't take due to having too many of them already and some that kids did not like."

Nikita said "Oh. Can I ask you something?"

Davi said "Is it about the Pixie Armor? Are you hearing the voice again but louder this time?"

Nikita said "Yes."

Davi said "Follow me."

Davi took Nikita upstairs to the third floor of the house. They went to a room at the very back of the third floor. Davi grabbed a key that he had hidden within a nearby picture, put the key into the keyhole, and opened the door.

Davi said "This is going to sound strange but I need you to hold my hand for a minute."

Nikita said raising her eyebrow "What?"

Davi said "It's not meant to be a weird thing mind you. The key and the door have a security measure that only allows me to enter this room and anyone holding my hand. I didn't make the key that."

Nikita said grabbing a hold of Davi's hand "I believe you." The two of them walked into the room together. While walking in, Nikita could feel a strange barrier pass through her.

Davi explained "Ever since the Magical Girl World made arrangements to have broken mystical items that we currently have or found, we've had to move the ones that have been partially repaired or freed from the glass into a special room since we didn't want to run the risk of any of them being stolen and used for evil. Including the Pixie Armor, we have a total of five mystical objects of power that are almost fully repaired. The other four are The Jaguar Heart, The Cape of Courage, The Pistol of Pride, and The Guitar of the Sirens. The reason you heard the Pixie Armor say "Will you be my queen" louder because it is almost done."

Nikita said "I see. Has it been calling out to anyone else other than me?"

Davi said "To be honest, a few people have heard the voice of the armor but my grandma has made sure that none of them were drawn to the Pixie Armor. She believed that they couldn't handle the power the way it should be and only you should have it."

Nikita asked "What do you think?"

Davi said "While it's not my place to judge someone's worth when it comes to wielding a mystical item as long as it is used for good, I think you're better suited to have it. But I told grandma that there was a chance you wouldn't want it or even want to be a superhero in the first place so we should try to find someone else if we could once it's fixed."

Nikita asked "But there were other people best suited to wear it?"

Davi said "I guess, but that's what the armor must think. Only after one tries to put it on will a true test of worth be given to the wielder."

(8 years and 3 months ago)

At the Miracle City graveyard, Davi is at the gravestone of his grandmother, who passed away in her sleep a month ago. Just then, Nikita walked up behind him.

Nikita said "Your parents said that I would find you here."

Davi said rubbing his eyes after letting out a tear "I wanted to be alone with her after I got myself together. I even wore the donkey ears that she made me when I first announced that I wanted to be a superhero to her. I miss her."

Nikita said after giving Davi a hug "I know."

Davi said "Since you're here, I might as well give you this. My grandma told me to give it to you in the event she passed away before you could receive the Pixie Armor in its completed state. It's almost done by the way. We're just waiting for one more part to be found but that will be a while."

Nikita said "Don't rush yourself. Ms. Grainger and I are finishing up my extra training and doing some extra paperwork as well."

Nikita and Davi went their separate ways after that and Nikita decided to open the letter and read what it said. It only had one sentence and it said: "I trust the power of this God Killer to you and hope that you will use it for the good of all Miracle City."

(7 years and 6 months ago)

At Davi's house, Nikita is waiting for Alice and Davi to bring down the Pixie Armor. After a couple of more minutes, the two of them came down with the Pixie Armor in tow.

Davi said "Well, it took a long time but it's finally ready Nikita. The Pixie Armor is fully repaired."

Nikita asked "So what do I do now?"

Alice said "Just place your hand on it and answer the question that it gave you a long time."

Nikita did what she said and placed her hand on the Pixie Armor. The armor then said "Will you be my queen?". Nikita responded with "Yes. I will be your queen. A queen of justice". The armor started to glow brightly and transform into an orb. The orb then went inside of Nikita and she started to shine brightly that it sent Davi and Alice flying back. The armor formed onto Nikita's body in order for it to fit her and the glowing finally stopped.

Alice said "Congratulations Nikita, you are worthy of wearing the Pixie Armor."

Nikita said "I can feel the power coursing through me."

Alice said "That tends to happen when you try on a mystical object for the first time; that's what I've been told. You look great in it."

Nikita said "Thank you. What do you think, Davi?"

Davi said "It suits you. My grandmother would be happy to see you wear it."

Nikita said "I'll be sure to take care of it and use it properly. You have my word."

Davi said "I trust you."

Alice said giving Nikita a form "Here, you should give this to Rodolfo right away. Once you do and he approves it, you'll be officially apart of his team."

Nikita said "Alright. I'll go now. But I'll wear my professional outfit for that." She placed her finger on the green tiara causing the armor to come off and all of the armor went into the tiara. She then put the tiara in her purse and left the house.

Alice said with a teasing tone "You know Davi, you were thinking more than just saying it suits her. You thought she looked sexy in that armor."

Davi said with a nervous tone "What? I….well….maybe a little but…"

Alice said "I won't say anything. I'll leave that to you, lover boy."

Davi said "Nikita doesn't see me like that. She probably sees me as just a friend. Anyway, are you going to tell us what exactly is a God Killer?"

Alice said "Like I told Nikita when she asked me about it, she needs time to grow with her mystical item for her to understand it and for me to tell her about it. Telling her now won't do her any good. White Pantera won't tell you either so don't bother asking him."

Davi said "Alright. I better get going. Star Lancer and Rayo Rosado asked me to help them with transport of money from the Miracle City bank to the Aztec City bank."

. **There is going to be a part three to this. It will revolve around Nikita's relationship with her family and how her becoming Justice Pixie will affect them. Results will vary. Like I stated in the previous chapter, this one is meant to highlight what Nikita's relationship with Davi is. It wasn't much but they do grow closer now that she's a superhero and more on their relationship and feelings for one another will be expanded on. And lastly, like I said in Path of Villainy, keep the term God Killer in the back of your heads.**


	13. Nikita: Justice Pixie Part 3

**Here is the aged up character description of Nikita, Anita, Emiliano Suarez, Carmela Suarez, and Davi. I did a drawing of Sugar Rush on my deviantart account so take a look at that if you want her description. El Sapo and Silver will come up later down the line. While yes a lot can change over a certain period of time given that this is the seven year mark before Task Force Cross or even the two year mark from the beginning of the chapter, I will leave most age appearances and changes up to you and will only mention certain things about a character unless it is drastic enough for me to describe it.**

 **Nikita- She's gotten taller, almost the same height as her mother, grew out her hair to make it long while showing both of her eyes. Her civilian outfit consist of dark blue dress blazer, a silver and green one piece dress, and black dress high heels. As a reminder, her superhero costume is a** **green, silver, and gold chest plate, green and gold battle skirt, golden arm bands, a green tiara, golden wings, and a silver rapier sword on her right side of her armor in a sword holder.**

 **Anita: Same height as Nikita. She buzz cut her hair. Wears a standard Miracle City police officers uniform, however she will sometimes be seen wearing a brown trench coat and black dress boots.**

 **Davi: Has grown quite a bit; even almost the same height as Manny despite him being older than him. His facial structure is rectangular(like Rodolfo's and Emiliano Suarez). He is very muscular as well. His civilian outfit is a white dress shirt, black tie, brown dress pants and dress shoes. His superhero outfit is a brown (specially made) shirt and pants with the shirt having the initials "AB" on it, a yellow belt, a donkey cowl mask that covers the top of his head but shows his eyes, dark brown boots, green gloves with the initials "AB" on both, and a green and gold cape(which is the Cape of Courage mystical item)**

 **Both Emiliano and Carmela Suarez are pretty much the same as they are. Only distinct differences is Emiliano doesn't have his police uniform on and wears a dark blue suit and dress pants, white dress shirt, and black tie, and Carmela wears a pink dress shirt instead and has some gray in her hair.**

 **Also, anything in italics are Nikita's thoughts.**

(7 years and 3 months ago)

At the Miracle City stadium, the Miracle City High School band is having a competition with other high schools across Mexico. They are trying to win the trophy, the Golden Musical Note, this year like they did last year. However, the stadium is being guarded by White Pantera, Justice Pixie, Silver Echo, Sugar Rush, and El Sapo since the head of the competition is worried that the Golden Musical Note is going to be stolen.

White Pantera and Justice Pixie are guarding the Golden Musical Note located in the basement area of the stadium. As they are guarding it, Justice Pixie looks at the trophy.

White Pantera asked "Are you alright Nikita?"

Justice Pixie responded "I'm fine sir."

White Pantera said with a reassuring voice "You don't have to call me "sir" you know."

Justice Pixie said "Sorry, force of habit. I was just looking at this trophy and thinking about Frida at the same time."

White Pantera said "That's right, Frida won the high school the trophy last year and the year before that. Have you heard anything from her yet?"

Justice Pixie said with a sad tone "No."

(7 years and 6 months ago)

At the Miracle City cafe, Nikita walks in to try and talk to Frida about her recently becoming a full licensed superhero. But as she is looking around, she notices that Frida is working which is strange since this is her shift.

Nikita asked "Excuse me, where's Frida Suarez?"

Said the blonde employee "Frida Suarez? I don't know."

The Landlady walked up to Nikita and said "If you're looking Frida, she isn't here."

Nikita asked "Is she out on break or did she call in sick?"

The Landlady said after bringing out a letter from her pocket "None of the above. She doesn't live here or work here anymore. I came to get her for her rent but she was already gone. Her entire room cleared with the exception of today's rent and a thank you letter addressed to me. Doesn't say where she went. But it does have a message for you and your family. And I quote: "If my mother stops by, tell her that I love her and not to worry about me. To my doppelganger sisters, goodbye and good luck with whatever you do; I assume it will have to do with law enforcement or something."

Nikita asked "Did she have anything to say for our father?"

The Landlady "Nope."

 _I contacted mother, father, and Anita about this. The first thing we did was head over to the Rivera house and ask Manny about it. To our surprise, he didn't even know that Frida left in the first place. All we knew is that she's alive since Ms. Grainger has a Life Candle for her and it was burning in the slightest. We asked Dr. Enchanto and Abra-Kadabra, a member of Plata Peligrosa's team to use tracking magic but the laws of their magic prevented them from finding Frida due to her not wanting to be found._

(7 years and 3 months ago)

Justice Pixie said "She left with just those words and nothing more. We haven't been able to find out where she went from anyone that she knows. All we were able to find out is she went to the airport and left but no one knows where she went; not even airport records can't tell us where she went. I appreciate that you and Ms. Grainger asked your friends to be on the lookout for her in case she turns up but I'm still worried about where she is and if she's ok."

White Pantera said "Frida will turn up. She has a fire in her that will never extinguish and she's grown tougher over the years too." He thought to himself "I also have a feeling that Manny will find her first and keep her safe."

Justice Pixie said "Yeah, you're right. But mom really wanted to throw Frida her graduation party like she did for me and Anita."

(7 years and 6 months ago)

 _Mom was completely ok with me being a superhero. She believes that me being a superhero is just another way of me enforcing the law and dispensing justice on criminals. Plus, she knows I'm working with White Pantera and she respects him along with Ms. Grainger._

In the personal office of Carmela Suarez, she is looking at some old photos of Frida when she was younger all the way up to what she looks like now. At the same time, she is eating some of the cake that was meant for the graduation party while having a glass of wine. As she is doing this, someone is knocking on her door.

Carmela said "Come in."

Nikita said after entering the office "Hi mom. Dad said you were up here."

Carmela said showing Nikita the photo book "I was just looking at some old photos of Frida and having some cake and wine too. I needed to take a break from a case investigation that I'm doing. I'm surprised to see you here tonight; though you be out on patrol with White Pantera."

Nikita said "Well, we managed to take care of the biker gangs from going to war and stopped Giant Robot Ramirez from attacking sooner than originally anticipated so I got off duty a little early; that and we didn't want to overstrain the power of the Pixie Armor after it had just been repaired."

Carmela asked "I see. So how does it feel being a superhero?"

Nikita said bringing out the tiara from her purse "It feels great. It's different from being a cop or a junior police cadet. Working with White Pantera, Ms. Grainger, and the others is very uplifting since everyone there has different personalities from what I was used to being around police officers."

Carmela said "I can tell that you're really happy about this. As long as you are happy, then that's all that really matters. Be the best hero that you can be Nikita, my little Justice Pixie." She then gives Nikita a hug.

 _Deep down, mother is still hurt about Frida leaving without saying goodbye. Never mind that she didn't get to throw Frida her graduation party, but just the thought of not knowing where she is hurts her. Even before El Tigre left and became a supervillain, she was sort of hoping that Frida simply ran away with him, maybe even eloped with him; at least she would know where she is and who she is with._

(7 years and 3 months ago)

White Pantera and Justice Pixie are fighting against a bandit group called the Danger Donkeys who are in possession of very powerful and technological weapons. While White Pantera is fighting against the leader who is in a huge battle suit, Justice Pixie is taking on a guy with a gatling gun. She is using her sword to slice through all the bullets and move toward the shooter. As soon as she got close to the shooter, she sliced at weapon and cut in two. The bandit was terrified at the sight of Justice Pixie and immediately surrendered. As for White Pantera, he had managed to take down the mech suited bandit by kicking the suit's chest plate, causing the suit to break on impact. The head bandit surrendered too as a result.

Both of them brought them up to the surface where the police are waiting to take them away to jail. Justice Pixie looked around to see if Anita is here or not. Just then, she and White Pantera get a call from Silver Echo on their communicators.

"This is Silver Echo. We've managed to take care of all the Danger Donkeys on our end." Silver Echo said over the communicator

White Pantera asked "Is anyone hurt?"

El Sapo said "No, we're good. In fact, the police have arrived to take them away."

Sugar Rush said with an exciting tone "Justice Pixie, your twin sister Anita is here."

Anita shouted loudly "That's Detective Anita Suarez to you!"

Sugar Rush said "Sorry officer. I have your sister on the line if you want to talk to her."

Anita said "I have nothing to say to her.

(7 years and 6 months ago)

 _Over the years, Anita and I have been growing apart. While I wavered and thought about other things than just being a cop, she was so adamant on being one and rising through the ranks. That resolve hardened even further after the incident with Frida and after father was disgraced and later forced to resign as Chief of Police because the H-Laws fingered him and their other scapegoats for the incident while being able to cover up their involvement. This caused her to raise in the ranks as fast as possible to take down the H-Laws while also having a strong resentment against superheroes._

Anita said "I can't believe you. You're choosing to be a superhero instead of a cop. What gives!?"

Nikita said "Sis, I feel that I can do more for Miracle City."

Anita asked in anger "Are you saying that cops don't do anything in Miracle City?"

Nikita said "I never said that. I just think I have more to offer as a superhero than I could as a cop. Not only that, I've dreamed of being a superhero for quite some time now."

Anita said "You mean since you met Alice Grainger or when that weirdo Davi beat our record for forest survival."

Nikita said "I've had that feeling long before I met Ms. Grainger or even knew Davi existed. I may have wanted to be a cop at first, but I wanted to change that part of my life. It's something I want. Can't you understand that?"

Anita said "No. I can't understand, I don't understand, and don't want to understand. All I see is you running away from everything father taught us."

Nikita said "That's not true!"

Anita said "Keep telling yourself that."

 _Anita felt betrayed by the fact that I became a superhero. We were supposed to be cops together after everything father trained us for and she feels I'm wasting it on being a superhero. I know we both said we were going to be police officers like father but she doesn't want to accept that I turned away from that. But to be fair, I shouldn't have expected her to fully accept my choice completely anyway. I didn't expect my parents to fully support it either but they did anyway._

(7 years and 3 months ago)

Back at the team's HQ, Nikita is in the locker room, takes off the tiara, and the mystical armor disappeared into the tiara thus changing into her civilian outfit. She grabbed her purse and headed for home. As soon as she arrived at the entrance, Albino Burrito and Star Lancer walked in and Star Lancer has a very happy look on his face as he heads upstairs.

Nikita asked "What happened to him? "

Albino Burrito said "He asked Giant Lass out on a date and she said yes."

Nikita said with a cynical tone "Good for him I guess."

Albino Burrito asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nikita said "I know who Giant Lass is in person; I had a class with her in college. Let's just say that she can be a bit full of herself and needy."

Albino Burrito said "Ok. Do you know if Mr. Rivera is still here?"

Nikita said "He went home after our mission was over. Said that he had to make preparation for something important that he needs to do. Why?"

Albino Burrito said showing Nikita a blue envelope "Just this letter from Plata Peligrosa that she told me to give to him or at leave in his office. "

Nikita said looking at the envelope closely "I recognize this type of letter. Ms. Meredith always sent these letters to some of the police officers who she believed needed more training along with my father to convince him that these cops needed extra training. In this situation, she might be asking White Pantera to have her team and his meet up for a training session or something. If this letter is what I think it is, White Pantera will agree to this which is good; I know my father would agree to it to make sure none of us would be soft."

(7 years and 5 months ago)

 _After being forced to step down as Chief of Police, Father became a private investigator. He even worked with a few police officers that believed he was unfairly fired. Surprisingly, he has a barber's license as well. Ultimately, he's made the best of this whole situation. He was surprised that I chose to be a superhero instead of a cop. But he trusted me to make this decision on my own accord and he sees it as me fighting criminals in my own way. While he does trust White Pantera and is fine with me working with him, I think he expected me to work with Ms. Rojo since she was once a cop herself. Only thing he was really concerned about is me working with Ms. Grainger since he still doesn't like her but I told him that she isn't part of the team._

At Nikita's apartment, she and Emiliano Suarez are eating popcorn together while watching their favorite show, Survivalist Island Season 15. Eventually, it cut to commercials. The first commercial being for the live television show the New Eagle Warriors. It is about the superhero team called the New Eagle Warriors and their exploits in defending all of Oaxaca.

Emiliano said "If they're supposed to be heroes, then why do they need their own television show?"

Nikita said "According Mr. Rivera, the leader of that team is said to have been a Hollywood actor and made a guest appearance on an American show called "Police"."

Emiliano asked "He's not making you do anything like that for the cameras is he?"

Nikita said "No, he's not. The only attention we ever get is through newspaper reports and Hero's Monthly magazine but that's about it."

Emiliano said "Good. My daughter is a hero, not a show off for some television show."

Nikita said "You're still ok with me being a superhero instead of a cop."

Emiliano said grabbing his daughter's hands "Nikita. I may have tried to make you and Anita into police officers, but you took charge of your own destiny and I'll always be proud of you for doing that. I just wish I had put that into practice with all three of you sooner and better than I did."

Nikita said "There's still no word about where Frida is. Even with all our resources that Ms. Grainger has given us and the contacts that she has, we haven't been able to locate her. All we know is that she's alive."

Emiliano said "You shouldn't trouble yourself with this. Whatever happens to Frida is my responsibility, not yours, not Anita's, not your mother's. I'm the reason that Frida was put through that torture. I have to take responsibility for finding her and making sure that she's ok. You just focus on being the best superhero you can be."

 _Father took the worst of it when it came to the Career Opportunities Camp Incident. The fact that he sent Frida to that place and endorsed that place because the H-Laws tricked him into sending her there not knowing that the new prison system that he and a few others worked on with them would be used on his own daughter._

(7 years)

Every month, I have Davi inspect the Pixie Armor to make sure that I'm overusing it or if it is on the verge of becoming broken again. He also does checks on everyone else's mystical items as well. The only one he doesn't do checks on is White Pantera's bronze boots of truth.

At Davi's house, Nikita is having a seat while Davi is inspecting the Pixie armor for her with a special magnifying glass. While he's doing that, Nikita is looking at a postcard that her parents sent her from Spain.

Davi said "Well Nikita, I've inspected it thoroughly and the Pixie armor is still in good shape. Only thing I recommend is not putting too much strain on the armbands if possible. I know they act as a shield for you but still."

Nikita said "I'll be sure to be more careful with them. Thank you Davi."

Davi said "Anytime. Making sure your mystical item and everyone else's mystical item is safe and able to use is my job."

Nikita asked "What about your mystical item, the Cape of Courage?"

Davi said "It's fine for now. Unlike yours and the other mystical items that have been revived, this one doesn't really require the detailed maintenance like yours. I've done my checks on it already so I've got nothing to worry about for now."

Just then, their hero phones started to ring and the two of them answered at the same time.

White Pantera said over their phones "Davi, Nikita, there's a situation at the Miracle City Garden; it's Dr. Pesticide again. You two are the closest to his location."

Nikita and Davi said at the same time before hanging up the phone "We'll head there right away."

Nikita asked after turning the armor into a tiara "How long will it take you to get ready?"

Davi said "Not long." He tore of his civilian clothes, revealing his superhero, and shouted "Albino Burrito!".

Nikita said "I still haven't been able to figure out how you, Mr. Rivera, and the others can do that without getting hot. Or feel the need to shout out your hero names when you get in costume."

Albino Burrito said "It's an easy trick that he showed me; I'll explain it to you sometime. As for the shouting our names, It's meant to show your pride in being a hero and the name you gave yourself. You should try it sometime."

Nikita said "Alright, I'll try it.". Nikita put on the tiara, she started to glow, and the armor appeared all over her. Deciding to give it a try, she shouted "Justice Pixie!" She then asked Albino Burrito "Is that loud enough?"

Albino Burrito said "It's a start. Let's go."

The two of them ran outside of his house and flew into the sky toward the Miracle City Garden.

 **The next chapter will either be one of these seven titles; I haven't decided which one yet**

 **Davi: The Mystical Item Crafter**

 **White Pantera: Bravo Industries**

 **White Pantera: Tigreta**

 **White Pantera: Training Day**

 **Cyber Sumo: H Law Temptation**

 **Davi: Survival Training**

 **Alice: State of the Superheros**

 **If you have a preference, let me know and I'll take it into consideration**


	14. Davi: Davi's Training Part 1

**Ingrid- She's the same height as Sophia when manny first met her. She has short dark blue hair, brown eyes, and a mole on her right cheek. She wears a brown leather vest from the times of the knights era, a black apron, and brown leather boots and gloves.**

(11 years and 7 months ago)

At the house of Alice Grainger, Davi is waiting for Alice in the family room of her mansion with a lot of stuff and a very eager grin on his face. Eventually, Alice came in with two small bags and in her magical girl form.

Alice said "I see you brought a lot of stuff with you."

Davi asked "Was that wrong?

Alice said "Nope. You're going to need it given where you'll be going for the next two months. Besides, this can all be compacted." She opened one of the bags that she had and absorbed all of Davi's stuff into it.

Davi said as he looked in awe "Cool."

Alice said "Endless suitcase. Really good when you have a lot of stuff with you and easy to carry anywhere. You have the permission slips signed by your parents, right?"

Davi said giving Alice a permission slip "Right here."

Alice said "Alright then, we can head to our first destination." She then transformed into her magical girl mode

Davi asked in an enthusiastic tone "Where are we going and how are we going to get there?"

Alice said "The first place where we'll be going is Berlin, Germany. As for how we're going to get there, it's not going to be conventional; this way is the only way to get to my friend."

Alice summoned her scythe and placed a golden bell at the top of it. She told Davi to grab a hold of it and she rang the bell on her scythe. The two of them teleported instantly on the streets of Berlin. Then suddenly, a car is about to hit them, Davi is panicking, but the car passes right through them.

Davi said "What happened? Are we ghost?"

Alice explained "No. We're in a pocket dimension of sorts; one where regular people can't see us and we can't interact with them. My friend resides here as a means of isolation from the rest of the world."

Davi asked "Does she not like the world?"

A girl with dark blue hair said "I like the world. I just like watching it rather than interacting with it."

Alice said "Davi, I'd like you to meet Ingrid the Crafter."

Ingrid said after grabbing Davi's hands "Wow. He does have the gift. It's strong but needs to be nurtured now in order for him to pass on the gift in the future."

Alice said "That's why I brought him here to you. You're the only one who can nurture it."

Ingrid said "You mean there's no one in that Cesspool of a city to help him."

Alice said "Sadly, no and if there is one I'm not clever enough to find him or her. That's why I brought him to you."

Ingrid asked "How much time will I have with him?"

Alice said "For now, a month. Fit in whatever you can. I'll focus on getting what you need."

With that said, Alice ran in the direction east from here. As for Davi and Ingrid went in the direction south from where they are now toward a cottage on top of a huge building. Ingrid then used a hammer that she has in her pocket, hits in on the ground, and stairs appeared in front of them.

Davi said looking in awe "Wow. That hammer can create stairs?"

Ingrid said "Yep. One of my earlier designs that I made when I first started out as a Magical Girl. Only reason that it can make such giant stairs like this because of the power I've gained in this form."

Davi asked "So, are you one of the Magical Girls that Ms. Grainger said would be fixing some of the mystical items?"

Ingrid said "No, those are different Magical Girls. I'm not in that business anymore. I focus on teaching other Magical Girls that have the power to create Magical Girl weapons. I also teach people such as yourself that have the ability and or potential to create mystical items. Although, there aren't that many who have that potential anymore."

Davi said with a sad tone "My grandmother said that the means to create "true" mystical items is not only rare due to the people being able to craft them being all but gone but also due to the lack of mystical lava needed to create mystical items but also the mystical energy being limited in the world due to the rise in technology. She also believes that, unless something is done, mystical items and the people and means to create them will disappear by the time of my own grandkids."

Ingrid said "She may be right. But let's not focus on that right now."

Davi's POV

As soon as we entered Ms. Ingrid's cottage, I looked in awe at all the weapons in her cottage. Battle axes, swords, shields, spears, etc. She had every weapon that I could imagine. She explained that these were weapons once used by retired or deceased Magical Girls that were designed by her. She keeps them as keepsakes to remember the girls that wielded her weapons. I then noticed that each weapon had strange dates on them, such as 1969, 1843, 1776, and 1118.

Ms. Ingrid explained to me that she's an Ancient Magical Girl, or a full-fledged Magical Girl. She made her wish in the year 1118. Apparently, she and Ms. Grainger can remain in their Magical Girl forms forever and use that as a means to live forever. But as soon as she changes back into her regular body she will die. The reason she made her wish, which was to be able to forge the weapon needed for a true hero to be born, was to save her family who were accused of treason at the time and created weapons for the royal army.

The first thing that she had me do is show her all my battle items. Including my latest version of the Exploding Piñata of Punishment, I brought my entire collection of awesome mystical objects of my own creation. Ms. Ingrid said that she is impressed with what I have and can sense great power in my objects but she said that this I have won't last long. Other than me simply making these objects out of regular household stuff that you can buy at a store, my crafting abilities are at a stage that will make the objects strong but as I grow up the power will disappear and I won't be able to make objects like the Exploding Piñata of Punishment as powerful as it is now. That really bummed me out, but she assured me that she wasn't going to let that happen.

When Ms. Grainger arrived with some strange flowers and metals, Ms. Ingrid told me that those are special flowers and metals that can only be found in the Magical Girl World and sometimes in regular places on earth but those are difficult to find without the proper tools. Ms. Ingrid explained to me what each material is and where I could find them; she also made Ms. Grainger learn something too since she feels that her knowledge of this has become rusty over the years. We spent the first week learning about the materials, what they are usually crafted for, and how they should be crafted since each material needs to be crafted or used in a certain way. She says that this especially applies to the repair of mystical items.

I asked what's the difference between mystical objects of power and the weapons of magical girls. Ms. Ingrid explained that one of the big differences is Magical Girl weapons can only be used by Magical Girls and the ones that they are made for. A regular person cannot simply use the weapon of a Magical Girl for themselves and even if they tried the weapon will backfire on them and often reject the person who isn't the intended wielder. Mystical items, like the ones I know and see, can be used by just about anyone (unless the creator of the item puts certain enchantments, spells, or lock). However, the materials that Magical Girls use to create their weapons can be used to repair standard mystical items if everything is done right. I learned every material out there for a week and two days.

In the bathroom, I was brushing my teeth before I went to bed. But after I finished brushing my teeth and headed for my room, I overheard Ms. Grainger and Ms. Ingrid talking.

Ingrid said "I can teach Davi the standard stuff in mystical item repair and maybe a few methods of creating mystical items just to make sure his gift last for a long, long time but I feel that I can teach him more."

Alice said "I'm not against him learning more as long as he's ok with learning more but we have to keep to the schedule that I set out for him. If you want to work something out with Davi I suggest you talk to him about it. In the meantime, he needs to meet The Animal Kingdom Rangers next. If he does well to impress them, then he'll be on his way to being a true hero."

Ingrid said "I've never seen you care about someone like this before. I know you care about children and try to make sure that none of the ones you meet have a life like you did, but I sense more from you this time. He reminds you of that hero boy you met in Miracle City, doesn't he? Randy Rivano?"

Alice said "Rodolfo Rivera. And in his own way, he does remind me of him when we first met. But unlike Rodolfo, if certain steps aren't taken then he won't be able the hero that he wants to be or at the very least he won't be able to keep up with times."

Ingrid said "You mean when HeroCo takes their big step in developing people with powers to become heroes."

Alice said "Yes. While I believe their intentions are good, I do sense that their good intentions to create heroes will cause more problems later down line."

Ingrid asked "How so? You think "they" will take advantage of the heroes born there in some way?"

Alice said "Maybe. I don't know yet."

The next morning, I got up at 7am for breakfast. Ms. Ingrid had everything out on the table and we started to eat. Although, I didn't see a plate for Ms. Grainger.

Ingrid said "Alice had to take care of a few things in the Magical Girl World and make contact with her company. She'll be back soon."

I said "Ok." I then started to eat the pancakes and bacon while trying to forget what I heard her and Ms. Alice talking about.

Ingrid said as she is eating a pancake "You overheard our conversation last night, didn't you?"

I said "I didn't mean too. I was just finishing brushing my teeth and just happen to overhear it."

Ingrid said "It's alright. Alice suspected that you might hear us given that we were talking a bit loud. She wanted me to tell you that you have nothing to worry about and she's sorry if she scared you in any way."

I asked "Ok. Do I really remind her of Mr. Rivera?" Being compared to White Pantera was such a huge compliment that I had to really know if she was serious about that

Ingrid said "You do. Although, she thinks you are way smarter than he is."

I asked "Why does she think it will be hard for me to be a hero as I get older?"

Ingrid "I'm not much of an Alice expert to give you a proper answer other than just how she views the world in a very negative light most of the time and she worries too much. If you really want to know, I suggest you ask her yourself. However, you should know that she will do whatever it takes to make sure you achieve your dream of being a hero. But for now, I want to talk to you more about your gift."

Ms. Ingrid talked to me about our schedule for the rest of the two and a half weeks I'm here and what she can fit in for me; mainly, we were going to focus on how Magical Girl Items are created and how it relates to the overall creation of Mystical Items (although we won't actually create any Mystical Items). However, she wanted to talk to me about having more lessons in my spare time since she wants my training to go even further than what is needed of me to keep my gift strong and long lasting. We agreed that we could meet up again during the Christmas Holiday season to which she agreed.

(11 years and 1 month ago)

Ms. Ingrid stopped by and continued my training. I helped her craft Magical Girl Weapons for Ruby, Yolanda, and Ximena much to Ms. Grainger's reluctance. From what I heard, these weapons are only to be used as a means of defending themselves against a rogue Magical Girl that is hunting down other Magical Girl.

(10 years and 3 months ago)

Ms. Ingrid taught me about the dark energies that can be harnessed during the month of October to create dark mystical items. However, she made me promise, unless it was an absolute emergency and there is no other way whatsoever, to never use this power to repair or even create mystical items if the means to create them came up. She explained that, like Forgotten Dead powers, type of power always comes with some form of price that will have to be paid not only on me but those I loved

(8 years and 6 months ago)

Ms. Ingrid brought some rare metals and thread that could be used help repair some of the mystical items, especially the Pixie Armor that I wanted to give to Nikita the most. It didn't fully repair the armor but it made the progress of the repair go faster than originally estimated. The thread that she gave me was used to fully restore the Cape of Courage

The Cape of Courage gives the wearer the ability to fly, enhanced durability, and the ability to help the wearer remember their courage in times of fear; the last part I'm a bit uncertain about since I don't think I would lose my courage in a fight.

(7 years ago)

No One's POV

At Famila de Justica HQ, Albino Burrito and Justice Pixie are coming back from a mission and reporting back to White Pantera. After they finished their report, Ingrid is standing there at the entrance.

Albino Burrito said "Ms. Ingrid. I'm surprised to see you here."

Ingrid said "Hi Davi. She then said to Justice Pixie "That armor looks good on you. And I can tell that the armor is in good hands."

Justice Pixie said "Thank you."

Albino Burrito asked "So, what brings you here? Do you have a job you want our team to do for you?"

Ingrid said "Not exactly. I just came to give you these." She then gave him a pink key and a brown journal with a hammer shaped lock on it

Justice Pixie said "A book and a key.

Ingrid said "The key is for my cottage and the book contains some of my old notes.

Albino Burrito said "Why are you giving this to me?"

Ingrid said "I have some business that I need to take care of that require me to give you these for safekeeping."

Albino Burrito asked "Is it something you need help with?"

Ingrid said "No, it's nothing neither you nor your teammates need to worry about. All I need you to focus on is keeping that key and book safe. Bye." Ingrid then teleported away with a golden medallion in her hand

Justice Pixie asked "What do you think she left that book and key to you?"

Albino Burrito said "I don't know. Anyway, I better figure out how I'm going to keep these safe."

Justice Pixie said "I've got some indestructible vaults with at least 5 locks on them back at my house if you want to use one."

(6 years and 11 months ago)

Elsewhere, in an abandoned alley, Ingrid is injured with blood on her head and panting in exhaustion. She then looked up at her pursuer and said "Alice warned me about your plans for the world. Let me just say this: Your good path is not what the world would want; you're not a true hero." Her pursuer then used a sword shaped mystic guitar and slashed at Ingrid. She then said to herself "Davi, I trust the knowledge of the creation of Mystical Items to you; make sure that it is passed on to your children." before dying.

 **Like Nikita's Justice Pixie parts, this along with one or two more chapters are going to deal with Davi's development, mainly how he became awesome than he was in the show.**

 **Despite dying in this chapter, I will make use of Ingrid's character for other chapters in some form or fashion. I wouldn't just introduce and describe a character just to kill them off without giving them a significant role if I can help it**


	15. White Pantera: Familia de Justica

**Not gonna lie, I was going to wait a little longer and do more chapters before doing this one but I'm going to be reaching a point in my life that will make writing chapters for Villainverse as a whole will be almost impossible, not just Price of being a hero. I figure I do this now so it is out there for all of you to see and so I don't forget. In short, this chapter introduces everyone who is on White Pantera's team, mostly by name. Descriptions for most of them will come later; I don't normally do that but writing this was tiring enough**

 **Another reminder, anything in italics is White Pantera narrating form the first chapter.**

(7 years and 5 months ago)

 _When Alice gave me the chance to form my own team, I was ecstatic to be able to do such a thing. It was an honor and a privilege to be given that offer. In a way, despite what I've learned before reaching that point, I was still ecstatic. If I could ask for one thing, despite it being incredibly selfish of me, it would be for Manny to be with me but already made peace with him being a supervillain at the time and even if he wanted to be a hero it would be best for him to strike out on his own._

At the base of Familia de Justica, formerly the mansion of Alice Grainger, White Pantera has just entered. When he did, Bianca Gomez is waiting for him.

Bianca said "About time you showed up."

White Pantera said looking at his watch "I'm not late."

Bianca said "Yeah, but everyone else came early, surprisingly."

White Pantera asked "Alright. How many do we have?"

Bianca said after giving him eight files "We've pretty much reached the limit that you established. A total of 8 Rank D heroes. They're between the ages 13-16; four of them are HeroCo kids and 2 of them have mystical items. They're waiting for you in the library."

 _Ever since HeroCo established itself and opened its doors to the public, governments around the world, especially in Miracle City and all of Mexico; this also includes other places around the world that have access to HeroCo resources. They had to regulate superheroes so they don't just go around using their powers and being heroes at random, both for giving them powers through the mutant water that they found and mystical items. Also, anyone who had a mystical item or powers had to be registered at HeroCo if they plan on being heroes themselves._

 _As for the ranking system, it gives heroes certain restrictions on how they can or cannot act as well. There are five ranks total: A, B, C, D, and E._

White Pantera asked regarding the team "What's everyone else's status?

Bianca said while reading off a clipboard "Albino Burrito, Justice Pixie, and Cyber Sumo are dealing with a hostage situation at Miracle City Chambers. Tigerita and Sir Hugo are studying for their advancement exams coming up. Star Lancer and Dr. Enchanto are testing a new vehicle sent to us by Ms. Grainger in the magical highway, Captain Photon and Silver Echo are the Miracle City power plant in helping fix the generators there, Nurse Angel is taking care of some injured firefighters at the hospital. And finally, my darling husband Hank is dealing with a search and rescue operation in the middle of the ocean."

"Thank you for keeping me informed.

Bianca said "It's my job to keep you and the team informed now that Ms. Grainger has left this house and the team's daily operations under my watch."

 _After the team was fully established, Alice left Miracle City and Ronald and Donna went with her; although, Donna would drop by from time to time to deliver a message from her or to leave a test vehicle for us to give feedback on. She left the house in Hank, Bianca, and my name while she pays for all the needs for the house. It also acts as a place for the team to stay in if they don't have a place of their own and the rent there is doable for everyone who lives here. Although, Bianca makes all the house rules._

 _White Pantera is heading to the library where everyone is while looking at the files on the Rank D heroes and their powers._

 _Rank D heroes. Anyone who registered with HeroCo that is under the ages 18 or they have just passed the necessary exams to become heroes. There are few exceptions, like Toshiro and Davi at the time since they weren't 18 at the time but they had strong enough recommendations to avoid being that rank, but there weren't that many like them out there. They are what's called the sidekick level. They have to be with me or any Rank B or higher hero to go out and do any and all superhero work. You can also be given powers from the Mutant liquid at this rank._

 _Rank E heroes are those who have failed the necessary exams to be heroes. You are given the Rank E license as a means to be able to take the exams again in a few months and are able to take provisional lessons sponsored by HeroCo to help in passing the entrance exams._

When he arrived, they were all sitting there waiting for him.

 _Tyler Bidan. Hero Name: El Molecula. Age 13. He gained his powers from the Mutant Liquid. He has the power to shrink himself to microscopic size. He finds it fitting to have such a power since his parents are scientist focusing on the microscopic world at the college._

 _Jaden Summers. Hero Name: Munch Munch Lad. Age 16. The Mutant Liquid gave him the ability to eat and digest (almost) any forms of matter without any consequences. They were still trying to figure out what he cannot eat at the time I met him._

 _Chazz Cohen. Hero Name: El Sapo. Age 15. He has a mystical item that gives him the powers of jumping really high, stick out his tongue, and the appearance of a toad. The mystical item has been in his family for generations and he had only recently inherited it. He also wants to show up everyone who just so happened to gain their powers from the Mutant liquid what a mystical item can really do._

 _Maximiliano Truesdale. Hero Name: Squirrel Boy. Age 13. The Mutant Liquid gave him the tail and teeth of a squirrel along with the ability to communicate with them. If I remember correctly, he didn't like having that type of power; didn't think it was awesome enough. While he can have the procedure reversed, that would mean he couldn't take a dip in the mutant liquid again since studies have shown that the body will become immune to the liquids effects._

 _Isabella Botello. Hero Name: Zorro de Neive. Age 13. The Mutant Liquid not only made her into a fox human but her skin is completely white and she has the power to create ice from her hands._

 _Lucy Fairchild: Hero Name: La Sirena del Mar. Age 15. She has one of the broken mystical items that Davi managed to repair. It went to her the day Davi repaired it. She kind of reminds me of Frida except she wants to be soloist. Her voice is really lovely and I believed she could achieve her dream_

 _Torrie Sugars. Hero Name: Sugar Rush. Age 14. I immediately recognized her last name since her grandfather is in charge of the Miracle City Candy Factory and she is said to inherit the company when she turns 21 and gets a degree in Business._

 _Valeria Zabala. Hero Name: Brickhouse. Age 16. Like Maximiliano, she didn't like what the mutant liquid altered her skin and body structure to that of a brick-like human with enhanced strength. It affected her skin and appearance and she can't "turn it off". She relied on looks to get what she wanted along with her father's money before he cut her off._

White Pantera introduced himself to the students and asked each of them their names and powers despite going over their files beforehand. He then asked each of them their reasons for wanting to be heroes. Maximiliano, Jade, and Torrie said that they want to be superheroes because they want to do good, protect the people of Miracle City, and be the best heroes that they can be. Chazz and Lucy come from families that have superheroes, none that White Pantera knew personally, and they wanted to honor their families by being heroes themselves. As for Valeria, Isabella, and Tyler, they want to be heroes because it pays a lot of money.

 _Believe it or not, being a superhero pays a lot money based on ranking and deeds. It's paid for by HeroCo. They get most of their money to pay heroes through personal backers and the government (in some parts of the world). I was not a fan of such a thing since hero work should be thankless and not be used for profit but it is the way it is and I do know that there are those who actually need the money. But I do make it a rule that everyone has to give 15 percent of their paychecks to a charity that they truly believe in. While my team is connected to HeroCo too, Alice does most of our funding that HeroCo can't do; this applies to the team of the Seventh Samurai and the others that Alice brought to her side._

White Pantera started things off by giving them lectures on how to handle situations with villains, what it means to be a hero, and going over some of his past experiences. He intends to test them in terms of how much they paid attention along with how they will apply them in the field.

The last thing that they did is test out their powers in the training room in a fight against him; he held back of course since he didn't want to hurt them.

A few hours later, they all went home. As they were leaving, Nurse Angel came in to find White Pantera all tattered up from today.

Nurse Angle said before giving him a kiss "You've had rough today, haven't you?"

White Pantera said "Everyone really went all out on me. They were all anxious to try out their powers."

Nurse Angel asked "You didn't make your lectures boring, did you? "

White Pantera said "No. Or at least, I tried not to make it boring."

Nurse Angle said "If you say so. I'll find out when I give them my lessons tomorrow."

Sir Hugo said appearing out of nowhere "Speaking of lessons, when can I teach them?"

El Helicoptero Humano said as he walked in "You can teach them after you get your Rank B license, Hugo. Only White Pantera (Rank A), Nurse Angel (Rank A), Star Lancer (Rank B), Silver Echo (Rank B), Justice Pixie (Rank B), and I (Rank A) are authorized to teach since we're all Rank B and above; although, Flit and Nikita have no interest in teaching."

 _Rank C heroes is considered the official rank to be considered a hero. However, they are required to be with another C rank hero or above when doing hero work and they can't take any D rank heroes with them for hero work._

 _Rank B heroes are given the autonomy to work by themselves and do hero work on their own time without having a partner with them. The only restriction that they have is they can only guard the city that their team is assigned to and can only go outside of their assigned territory with an A class hero._

 _Rank A heroes have all the freedom to do what they want. They can create their own teams, establish themselves in any city, state, or town, go anywhere they want, and have access to any and all HeroCo resources they need within reason._

Sir Hugo said with a high voice "Then I'll be sure to pass my advancement exam so I can teach the new generation of heroes the means of being an elegant, graceful, and artistic hero of all time."

Nurse Angel said rolling her eyes a bit "If you say so, Hugo."

(7 years and 4 months ago)

At the Rivera house, Rodolfo is tidying up the house when her hears a knock on the door. When he answers it, Tigerita is standing there with a deadpan look on her face.

Rodolfo said "I take it the test didn't go well."

Tigerita said "Yeah. Hugo and I didn't advance to Rank B like we wanted but we were so close."

Rodolfo said patting her head "I'm sure you'll do well, next time."

 _Ever since Tigerita came to Miracle City after Davi came back from training a few years back, she's been like a daughter to me. She, Manny, and Frida became friends when she arrived and always played with them every chance she could get while visiting. Before HeroCo came into power and the hero reforms were implemented, she acted as my sidekick and Manny's sidekick. Luckily, she hasn't gone down the same path as the Titan did; I would make sure that would never happen. Needless to say, she was upset that Manny chose to be a supervillain instead and more upset that Frida left Miracle City without saying a word to anyone._

Tigerita said showing Rodolfo a newspaper article "But that's not what I'm upset about. Look." I thought you should know since you and Iron Piñata were friends." The article said: Sr. Piñata has arrested Jr. Piñata

Rodolfo said as he reads the article "Oh dear, Iron Piñata just arrested his son Iron Piñata Jr. just recently."

Tigerita pouted "This stinks. It's not right seeing heroes arrest other heroes."

Rodolfo said trying to comfort her "I know Tigerita. I don't think it's right either. But try to cheer up and not let this ruin your day."

 _Not every hero agreed with the way HeroCo and the government were making heroes so easily and all the reforms that limited their hero duties that they had already established for themselves. Anyone who didn't agree is considered a Vigilante and must be arrested on sight unless they register with HeroCo and the government as a whole. As a result, some children of superheroes and a few other superheroes in my generation have been labeled as vigilantes that are to be arrested on sight or they simply retired as heroes; most have chosen the vigilante route. However, there have been a few who have become supervillains like Manny did._

 _While my team and other legal superhero teams are given the authority to arrest these "rouge heroes", I've made it a rule to not get involved with arresting any "rouge heroes" or even to associate with them; although, I wanted to help them in some way if could._

Tigerita said "Ok. Before I go, this came in the mail back at the mansion. It appears to be addressed to you. Nikita inspected it to make sure that there wasn't a trap sent for you." She gave Rodolfo a box and a letter addressed to him.

Rodolfo read "To White Pantera. From your biggest fan."

Tigerita said "You don't think it was sent by the Titanium Titan, do you?"

Rodolfo said looking at the letter "No. It's not from him. This isn't his handwriting. It's just from a fan. Thank you for delivering this to me."

Tigerita said "Of course." She then said to herself "You could reward me with a kiss on the cheek.

Rodolfo said hearing her ringtone "Tigerita. Your communicator is beeping."

Tigerita answered "Hello."

Nikita shouted over the communicator "WHERE ARE YOU!? You were supposed to be back here for training!"

Tigerita said with a scared tone "Right sorry. I lost track of time. I'll be there as fast as possible."

Nikita shouted "Run, maggot! That's an order."

After hanging up, Tigerita said before leaving "Bye Mr. Rivera."

(7 years and 1 month ago)

At the airport, White Pantera is waiting for a flight from Peru to arrive. After waiting a few more minutes, the plane finally landed and someone ran out of the plane instantly.

"Miracle City, T.J is back!" He said with a high voice

 _Tulio Julian, A.K.A T.J. His hero name is Mach 10. He's one of the other HeroCo test subjects that Alice had me meet. He was given the chance to be one of the test subjects because his family, who come from a family of Shamans and architects, who helped in finding Mutania liquid in Peru with the help of the spirits. The liquid gave him super speed; he's even faster than me._

 _He stayed in Miracle City for a few years as a transfer student before moving back to Peru for a family matter that required him to be there. T.J. and Manny were friends and rivals but mostly friends. They were also running buddies when it came to dating and picking up girls. Although, I did not like how he was the one who gave Manny his first nudie magazine; I expected it from Papi. But it made me give Manny "the talk" sooner than I wanted too but knew I had to since he was entering High school at the time._

White Pantera said "Welcome back, T.J."

T.J. said "Good to be back in this spicy cesspool of crime and villainy. Ready to fight some supervillains and see everyone again. With the exception of Manny. Would have been nice to see him again before he ran off and became a supervillain. I had something that I wanted to give him."

White Pantera said giving him a stern look "By chance, it wouldn't be a nude magazine would it?"

T.J.. said "No. Of course not. I have grown up from such a thing. Nudie magazines are thing of the past for me. Although I do have online subscriptions to very classy XXX websites. I go to strip clubs almost every Saturday. Lastly, I've managed to get lucky with four very hot girls. Why am I telling you this?" He notices that his foot is on the bronze boots of truth. He then said "I really don't like those boots.

White Pantera said "I'll pretend I didn't hear any of that stuff. Let's head back to base."

T. J. said giving him a drawing "Before I forget, my father told me to give you this." It is a picture of a panther like human.

White Pantera asked "What is it for?"

T. J. said "I don't know. He said you would understand what it means when the time is right."

(6 years and 10 months ago)

In the training room, White Pantera is sparing with the Master Force Group. The three of them wanting to hone their fighting skills so they can pass their advancement exams, specifically the strength and fighting portion. As they are sparing, someone comes in much to their surprise.

White Pantera said "Andrea. It's been a while."

Andrea said "Hello White Pantera. Hello Silver Echo, Captain Photon, and Doctor Enchanto."

 _Andrea Monterio. A girl from Brazil and former supporter of the H-Laws. She and her family were believers in the H-Laws goal of bringing divine justice to supervillains. However, they mostly worked in the humanitarian portion of the H-Law organization. But when Andrea found out the true purpose of the Career Opportunities Camp, she informed us about it and gave us whatever information she could find about the H-Laws and gave it to Alice and I._

 _Since then, she and her family have been dealing with H-Law operations and trying to find as much evidence to incriminate the group as a whole instead of small factions of it._

White Pantera asked "What brings you to Miracle City?"

Andrea said holding a form "I'm here to join your team with your permission. I have the necessary paperwork and all I need is your signature."

White Pantera said as he signed the form "Of course. How's Alice doing?"

Andrea said "She's fine. She sends her regards. "

Captain Photon said noticing her Rank A license "You're a rank A hero. How?"

Andrea said "It was not easy to achieve mind you. The test I took was brutal in its own right. They've upgraded that advancement test to where becoming rank A is almost impossible. Along with me, only 10 heroes passed the test at the facility I was at and 224 heroes looking to advance to rank A took the test. We have reason to believe it has something to do with the H Laws interfering somehow."

Nikita said as she and Davi walked in together "Those bastards."

Andrea said giving Nikita a flash drive "Nikita, Ms. Grainger wanted me to give you this as well."

 _Since then, Andrea, her hero name being Velvet Crossbow, and Nikita investigated further into exposing the entirety of the H-Laws. Davi helped too since he wanted to make sure that Nikita would not get hurt herself and the two of them are a self-proclaimed duo. Plus, I know the two of them have feelings for each other but had trouble expressing them to each other._

(5 years and 7 months ago)

At the Rivera house, Rodolfo is making a chocolate cake to celebrate Samantha's birthday. As he is waiting for it to finish baking in the oven, he hears a knock on the door and answers it. To his surprise, it is Cosmic Cleopatra and she's holding a baby.

 _I heard rumors about Cosmic Cleopatra being affiliated with a supervillain but I didn't know all the facts. I later found out that she didn't know he was a supervillain in the first place but she still loved him anyway. I can sympathize since I loved Voltura when we were teenagers and I regret not working things out with her unlike Manny and Zoe who have managed to work something out ever since the incident with Endurance. I later learned from Cosmic Cleopatra all the details on why she really hasn't been active as a hero that weren't mentioned to the public_

Cosmic Cleopatra explained "Stuff about me being away for personal reasons is only partially true. Realistically, I'm no longer a member of the League of Alliance Society. And even after all this time, I'm unable to pass the advancement to rise to rank A and form my own team. Even if I did, no one would want to work with me after learning my relationship with Scarab King even if I didn't know he was a villain at first and that he was married. Plus, I was never really a solo. act All these new teams don't want me and most of our generation are either rouge, retired, or don't want anything to do with me."

Rodolfo said pouring her tea "So, that's why you haven't been active. You've also been taking care of the baby."

Cosmic Cleopatra said "Yep. I need the money to take care of him doing hero work but I can't leave him alone because Queen Locust will come after him the moment she finds out about him."

Rodolfo asked "What are you trying to say Cosmic?"

Cosmic Cleopatra said as she fed her baby "I need help protecting my son when Queen Locust finds out about him and I need your help. The reason being that you're the only hero that I know whom I can trust that's still in my generation."

I couldn't turn my back on her. While I haven't forgiven her, The Industrialist, and Silver Sombrero for using Manny as bait for the Dragon Worm all those years ago, I wasn't going to turn my back on her like that. This team maybe a superhero team, but I also wanted it to be a family for those that need it. It's one of the core tenants of the team when I first formed it.

Rodolfo said "I understand. Of course you can join the team. You can even be one of the teachers for the D class heroes that come in. And don't worry about your son; he'll be safe."

Cosmic Cleopatra said "Thank you."

Rodolfo asked "By the way, what's your son's name?"

Cosmic Cleopatra said "Bayek. He's named after a hero in my family."

 _Cosmic Cleopatra's insight on teamwork and combining powers and skills together really helped. Unlike the rest of us that had to make ourselves a team and understand what it means to be one, she was able to give more automatic responses since she had the longest experience than any of us. Nurse Angel helped her take care of Bayek whenever she had to do hero work or teach and Bianca, Hank, and I gave her advice on how to raise a child since we've had experience raising kids; me raising Manny and them having twin sons._

(4 years and 10 months ago)

As White Pantera is heading to his office, he notices that the door is partially open. When he opens the door, he finds Alice sitting in his chair.

White Pantera said "Alice, this is a surprise."

Alice said "Sorry to drop in unexpected. I would have called you in advance but the situation made that impossible."

White Pantera said "No need to apologize. This is your house after all and…..Alice you're bleeding."

Alice said "Obviously. I've managed to stop the it for now but it won't last long."

White Pantera said "I'll call Nurse Angel right away."

Alice said "Call everyone right away. What I'm about to ask you will require the full force of Familia de Justica."

 **First: Tigereta, T.J, and Andrea do NOT belong to me. Tigereta belongs to Fire-Miracle on deviantart and T.J and Andrea belong to May 16 Writer. The rest of the OCs belong to me. I know I didn't leave descriptions on them like I normally do but doing this chapter was already a lot of work and the OCs that aren't mine have looks/descriptions already out there. For mine, I will do descriptions for them in other chapters when I update again or I have rough interpretations of what they all look like on my deviantart account for you to see.**

 **Second: More details on them and a few other characters, Canon and OC characters alike, on the team will be delved into more detail in future chapters. I know only some were briefly mentioned but I couldn't fit everyone in here since there were only certain details and characters that I wanted to touch on here and had to cut a few things**

 **Third: As stated at the beginning, all this was meant to do is introduce-show all the members of White Pantera's team (or at least the ones that will be the main focus of Price of being a hero) since it will be a while, most likely, for when I update again. I never try to give exact dates of when I update any stories in fear of breaking that promised date but this in case anyone ask why there is no update, for this Villainverse story and others.**


	16. Villainverse Short 3

**I put this Villainverse short here since it more focuses on T.J rather than Manny. It gives you a slight idea of what his relationship to Manny is; more will likely be explained in other chapters.**

 **T.J./Mach 10- He is pale skinned with black hair and amber eyes. His hero costume is a dark blue and golden tri suit with some armor plating on it with a golden number "10" on the very front, dark blue shin guards, golden sneakers, and dark blue googles.**

 **T.J. belongs to May 16 Writer. All I did was give him a hero name and costume.**

(10 years ago)

At the exit of Miracle City, Manny and T.J. are stretching their legs and arms.

T.J said showing stretching his arms "So, all around Miracle City, then to Calavera, then Aztec City, and we head back through Xibalba forbidden trail."

Manny said as he is touching his toes "Works for me. Best way to work off the Christmas weight, not to mention new years meals."

T.J said "Speak for yourself. I can eat all I want and just run it all of with just a two mile run with my speed."

Manny said about to spin his belt "Whatever. Ready."

T.J. said after he stopped stretching "Before we begin, I want to make a wager."

Manny asked "What kind of wager?"

T.J. said "When school starts up, I'm thinking of asking out that senior with a nice rack and pink hair."

Manny said knowing the person he described "You mean Paulina, head of the drama club. How are you going to do that when she doesn't date underclassman."

T.J said showing Manny a picture on his phone that he had of Paulina "True, but I heard from an unreliable source that she'll break that rule if they bring a date for her half-sister." He then shows her ugly half sister

Manny said turning away from the picture "God Almighty, she's hideous. This is one of those times where my dad's stance on dating women based off their looks is wrong and you should date someone based on their personality would not apply."

T.J. said "No kidding. So here's what I'm thinking, if I beat you then you have to be my wingman on this date, be her half-sister."

Manny said "Alright, but if I win then you have to go out with her half-sister and I get to ask Paulina out."

T.J said "I thought you were going to ask out Tiffany Cho."

Manny said "I was but I saw her during the Christmas Fair kissing Julia Bones under the mistletoe and overheard them admitting their feelings for each other so I backed off."

T.J. said "How long did you watch them kiss?"

Manny said "I'm not letting a known pervert know such a thing."

T.J shouted "I'm not a pervert. Besides, you could be considered one for just watching them kiss in privacy."

Manny said "This coming from the guy whose family comes from a long line of perverts."

T. J. rebuked "What about your family? Don't deny that there are some, especially the villains, who were perverts too."

Manny rebuked "We could go on for hours on who's the most perverted, but why don't we settle this with our race. Loser is considered the biggest pervert in Miracle City."

T.J. said "Deal." The two of them shaked hands on this.

Manny changed into El Tigre and T.J. pressed his watch to pull out his Mach 10. They both got on their marks, counted to 10 at the exact same time, and then ran.

(7 years ago and 6 months ago)

In a small hut in Peru, T.J. is texting a girl that he met in the market a few days ago. As he is texting her back, he gets a call from Tigerita.

T.J. said "Hola!" He then hears a loud cry over his phone which causes him to almost drop it. Eventually, the loud cry stopped and became a more low cry. He then said "Tigerita, are you ok?"

Tigerita said while crying "No, I'm not ok. Also, hi T.J.; it's good to hear your voice even though you are a disgusting pervert."

T.J said with a deadpan response "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and ask why you were crying over the phone that loud."

Tigerita said "Don't you know. Manny is a supervillain."

T.J said "You don't say. I guess I owe my cousin 40 bucks."

Tigerita said "How come you're not sad about this like Davi and I are. He was your friend too."

T.J said "And my best running buddy. Tigerita, he made his choice from one of three options. It's sad but it's happened; time to get over it."

Tigerita said "That's what Andrea and Ms. Alice said too. Can't you feel this somber emotion of…" T.J. then cut off her

T.J. said to himself "Goodbye Tigerita; see you in a few months. So it seems Manny and I are enemies now. It may be awhile before I see him again. Maybe next time, we can determine who is faster." He then looks at a few pictures of him with Manny on dates, hanging out at the skate park, as part of the soccer(football) team, and other pictures. He then looks at a picture of him and Manny on date with Paulina and her half sister and later having their heads with the word "Perverts" written in lipstick by Paulina.

(4 years and 3 months ago)

At a place called Grainger Automotive Airfield, Mach 10 is panting in exhaustion and is badly bruised. As he is panting, he is looking at a barely scratched El TIgre.


	17. Villainverse Short 6

(6 years and 4 months ago)

At Nikita's apartment, she is watching the news about how Generation Silver managed to stop an illegal shipment of Dynamite and Fireworks that were going to be used by a villain named the Midnight Bomb Master who was going to set these fireworks and dynamite off at midnight at the Municipal President's house. Just then, she hears someone knocking on her door and looks through the peephole to see who it is. The person at her door is Davi so she opens the door.

Nikita said "Hey Davi, I'm surprised to see you today."

Davi said "Sorry for bothering you during your day off but I came to bring you these." He then presents the box to her

Nikita said after opening the box and seeing 30 chocolate bars in them "Are these the new Chocolate Extreme Bars with 10 mystery flavors in them? How did you get them?"

Davi explained "Torrie was giving them out to everyone today. She said that they had a few extras than they originally planned to sell next week so he decided to give it to her to give to all of us."

Nikita said with a bright smile on her face "These look good and they already smell good. I can't wait to eat them." She then hears a grumble noise coming from Davi

Davi said with an embarrassed look on his face "Sorry, that was my stomach; I haven't eaten since breakfast today. "

Nikita said "If that's the case, come on in; I was about to eat dinner anyway."

Davi said "I couldn't impose on you like that."

Nikita said "It's fine. All I'm eating is leftovers and I want to eat some of them before they go bad."

With that said, Davi went inside and had dinner with Nikita. Like she said, she only had leftovers so all they had to do is warm up the food in her microwave. Much to her surprise, Davi heated up a lot of food, He was slightly embarrassed by that but Nikita didn't mind since this meant all the food she had leftover wouldn't go to waste. As they both ate, the two talked about a soap opera show that they both like called "The Ballad of Marcus Wayne"; both of them couldn't believe that Marcus's sister was in love with Matilda, Marcus's secretary along with his twin brother. They also transitioned to talking about their respective days; Nikita volunteered at the the preschool to help kids in making bears while Davi tested out one of the five new prototype rescue cars that Alice sent to them this week. Nikita liked volunteering with the preschool since it gives her an excuse to make stuffed animals. Davi said that he had a connection with one of the test cars and would like to make one of them his "Davimobile"; he'd call it the Burritomobile but apparently someone already took that name. Nikita thought both names were silly but she's come to expect that from Davi from working with him.

After eating, the two sat down on Nikita's couch to watch their favorite show since a new episode is suppose to air tonight. They decided to have some of the chocolate that Davi brought too, using his box first since she provided dinner.

Davi said while opening his chocolate bar "Just so you know, Mr. Rivera is going to be asking how many of these we've eaten tomorrow."

Nikita asked "Doing one of his workout-training sessions?"

Davi said "Yeah, and the amount of chocolate we eat will determine how many laps in the pool we do tomorrow times three."

Nikita said after eating the chocolate "Works for me. He must be taking a page from my dad's dessert-workout plan.

Davi added "He would take us running around Miracle City but given how hot it is, he's decided against it.

Nikita said "No kidding. Anyway, I heard you've been studying and training to take the advancement exam."

Davi said "Yeah, but I'm taking it in December. I heard from Star Lancer that now would be the best time to try raising my rank."

Nikita said "I've heard that's the hardest month for raising your rank, along with April and July."

Davi said "I know, that's why I waited rather than tried las month. I wanted to continue to get stronger and learn more from being a hero before taking the exam. I don't want to take the exam willy nilly like others do who just want to advance for the sake of advancement."

Nikita said looking at Davi "For what it's worth, I think you've grown into an amazing hero Davi. I know it, White Pantera knows it, Ms. Grainger knows it, the team knows it, and I'm sure everyone in Miracle City knows it. If anything, you're already a Rank B hero."

Davi said "Thanks Nikita, that means a lot coming from you."

As the two of them are about to grab another chocolate bar from Davi's box, their hands touched each other. The two of them noticed this and looked at each other and started to blush. But before they could say anything, Davi's hero phone rang and their hands moved away from each other. He then got up and answered the phone.

Davi said on the phone "Hola. What? I'll be there right away." He then hung up

Nikita asked "What is it?"

Davi said "It was Silver Echo; she, Captain Photon, and Dr. Enchanto need my help with a cursed Mystical Item that they found in Calavera."

Nikita said about to go and get her crown "Alright, let's go."

Davi said "No. This cursed item can easily counter against your mystical armor and easily destroy it. We've got this under control."

Nikita said "Alright. Be careful out there."

With that said, Davi ran out of Nikita's apartment window, while also changing into his Albino Burrito costume before flying off. While in the air, he was still thinking about touching NIkita's hand like that which made him blush again, thus distracting himself enough to run into a tree.

Back with Nikita, she is getting the image of Davi's hand touching hers; this made her happy and have a warm feeling inside of her. She then realized Davi left his chocolates behind so she put them in the fridge and planned on giving them to him tomorrow. She then heads to her room to get ready for bed and then looks at the stuffed animal that she made with the preschool students, a donkey with a green cape on it.


	18. Villainverse Short 7

(6 years and 3 months ago)

At the Rivera house, Rodolfo is reading an article about his son defeating a rogue hero team called The Silent Guardians after they tried to stop him from stealing a golden sports car. While the rogue heroes were defeated and arrested, El Tigre managed to escape with the car. Rodolfo tried to figure out why his son wanted to steal a car like that, other than money and it being gold, but couldn't. Afterwards, he cut the article out of the paper and put it in a scrapbook labeled "El Tigre's Evil Deeds". Before he could do anything, he heard a knock on the door and decided to go and answer it. When he opened the door, it turns out to be Samantha.

Rodolfo said "Hola, mi amor." He then gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Samantha said "Sorry I'm late. I had to stop by the hospital to talk to a friend of mine."

Rodolfo said "No problem. I was doing something while I waited for you."

Samantha said holding the scrapbook "Adding to your scrapbook for your son?"

Rodolfo said after being given the scrapbook "Yeah. I've been meaning to catch up on it after that business with the giant robot mafia resolved itself. Anyway, I'll have dinner ready in a couple of minutes."

Samantha said "Take your time. I need to take a shower anyway."

Rodolfo squeaked after Samantha slapped him on the butt "Oh."

Samantha said playfully "I better not catch you peeking on me."

Afterwards, Rodolfo and Samantha ate dinner together and talked about their days; despite being on the same superhero team and being full-time heroes, they do work separately sometimes. Rodolfo talked about how he chased after Professor Pogostick all around Miracle City and thwarted his bank robbing scheme and defeated Giant Robot Ramirez. Samantha talked about how she assisted at the hospital today with her powers and later healed the members of Generation Silver on her way here. The two then changed the subject about their favorite new soap opera that recently aired called "The Never Ending Flight to the Heart"; specifically last weeks episode about Flight Attendant Mary Jane transfering to Shoot Star Airlines to chase the woman that she loves. Later the two would watch television together, catching up on some of their favorite shows that they've missed due to hero work; during the commercials they read some medical illustrations that Samantha had.

Later that night, Rodolfo is in the bathroom; he just finished brushing his teeth. After he washed his face, he headed for the bedroom where Samantha is their waiting in the for him. He then got in bed with her and the two of them started to kiss.

Samantha said "I don't know why but it feels like forever since we've been together like this."

Rodolfo said "Perhaps it's because we've been busy with our hero work."

Samantha said "That is true. Maybe we could take a vacation sometime next week."

Rodolfo said "That sounds good. Where would you like to go?"

Samantha said "I was thinking of that new ski resort that they opened Coahuila."

Rodolfo said "That's fine with me, but I don't know how to ski."

Samantha said "I'll teach you. You taught me Pantero Bando; I can teach you how to ski." She then places her hand on his face

Rodolfo said "You're wonderful."

Samantha said "You too." The two start to kiss and Samantha turns off the light.

The next morning, the two wake up to the sunlight hitting their eyes. They look at each other passionately and are about to kiss before their hero phones go off and they looked at the message about the supervillain The Mad Construction Worker and his minions The Hard Hats are causing trouble at the construction site for a new building at Miracle City University. Rodolfo says "Duty calls." The two of them get of bed and immediately change into their White Pantera and Nurse Angel outfits and headed out the window to him and any other villainy that they came across together.

 **I figured that I should make this clear but the giant portrait of Maria is no longer in Rodolfo's room; he still has it mind you but it's no longer up there. This short, while very simple and normal, gives you another idea of what Rodolfo's relationship with Samantha is like in the personal sense. They're also not married or getting married anytime soon; there will be a reason behind that later down the line.**


	19. Villainverse Short 8

(5 years and 5 months ago)

Somewhere in the desert, White Pantera and Cosmic Cleopatra are hiding behind some rocks and stacking out an abandoned house that is supposedly the secret hideout of Looney Puma, a villain who has been trying to fill the void that was left by Rodolfo's father, Puma Loco, before he passed away. One of Cosmic Cleopatra's snakes followed him here after she placed it on his mecha suit during a battle she, White Pantea, Sugar Rush, and Munch Munch Lad were in with him yesterday. So Pantera and Cosmic are waiting at the one place he stayed the longest.

While they are waiting, Cosmic is on her phone waiting for any responses from Nikita and/or Davi about Bayek since they agreed to babysit him while she's out with White Pantera and Nikita promised to give daily updates on Bayek especially if something is wrong. She then gets an update from Nikita saying "Bayek is in bed; Davi and I just read to him."

White Pantera asked "Everything alright?"

Cosmic Cleopatra said "Yeah. Bayek is asleep. That must have been a challenge for them since it takes me hours, especially since he's started talking."

White Pantera said "It took Maria and I hours to get Manny to sleep when he was a baby too." He then notices a worried look on Cosmic's face and says "If you want to go back to Bayek now, you can. I can handle this father imposter myself."

Cosmic Cleopatra said "No, I'm fine. Bayek is in safe hands and we're in the middle of a mission. Besides, I need to get my snake back from Looney Puma anyway. Did you always have to leave during a battle or mission like this?"

White Pantera said "Of course I had too. I limited my duties as a hero when Manny was just a baby; it's nothing to be ashamed of. I knew the city needed me, but I also knew that they needed me the most. Bayek needs you."

Cosmic Cleopatra gave him a hug and said "Thank you."

But before she could leave, a missle headed in their direction and they avoided it as fast as possible. To their surprise, their attacker is none other than Looney Puma in an imitation mecha suit that almost looks like the one Puma Loco wore when he was alive.

Looney Puma said "White Pantera! We meet again. And I see you brought Cosmic Cleopatra with you. No matter, I'll destroy you and become better villain than your father ever was. Ow. What is this stupid snake that won't leave me alone?"

Cosmic Cleopatra said "That would be mine. And these are her sisters." She then sends her other snakes to attack him

The snakes penetrated the armor and started to bite Looney Puma on the face. This gave Cosmic and Pantera time to attack. The two punched and kicked the armor with ease and brought the mecha suit down to the ground. Looney Puma then used a machine gun hidden in his hat to fight back but the two managed to dodge the bullets and kick the hat off of him. Cosmic then deal the final blow and punched him in the face, easily knocking him out.

Cosmic Cleopatra said "Not gonna lie, I'm surprised we beat him so easily."

White Pantrea said holding a bottle of cold medicine "This is why. He's luck Samantha wasn't here to see this; using cold medicine so irresponsibly is evil" He then seed Looney Puma cough hard.

Looney Puma said "Actually, I do have a cold. Using prescribed medicines to get high is stupid; any villain with a strong amount of self respect wouldn't resort to something like this. Besides, I need to keep up appearances for when I surpass your father."

White Pantera said grabbing him by the collar "You will never surpass him. There is only one villain out there who has the right to do that and it isn't you."

Looney Puma asked Hey, where's Cosmic Cleopatra?

White Pantera said with a smile on his face "She went off to take care of something far more important than you."

At the entrance to Davi's house, Cosmic Cleopatra knocks on the door and is greeted by Davi and Nikita, both exhausted from babysitting Bayek. She thanks both of them and pays them their babysitting money before driving back to Familia de Justica mansion. While Bayek is asleep, she says to him "I bet you had fun with Davi and Nikita tonight, didn't you Bayek. I hope you aren't exhausted for tomorrow because it's just going to be you and me having fun, just mother and son."

 **If you are interested in what Looney Puma looks like then look on my deviantart gallery to find out. As for Cosmic Cleopatra, she will be in more chapters in the future. In case you're wondering why she's here then my chapter "White Pantera: Familia de Justica" explains why.**


	20. White Pantera: Bravo Industries

(11 years and 10 months ago)

In a land filled with lollipops and chocolate bars, Alice( in her Magical Girl form) and White Pantera are fighting against a parasite, a giant worm like creature that magical girls used to fight before they were all but wiped out. According to Alice, these are synthetic parasites that were made by an unknown party that they haven't been able to figure out who is making them.

The two of them have been avoiding the acid that the parasite has been spitting at them and the tentacles that have be trying to hit them. Alice has been using her scythe while White Pantera has been hitting the body of the parasite while also trying to find the soft spot of the parasite, which is the only way to destroy it. As they continued to fight it, White Pantera managed to find the soft spot and called Alice over for her to make the final strike since her weapon is the only definitive weapon that can defeat this parasite. She jumped toward the spot that White Pantera pointed out and used the scythe to destroy the parasite completely.

At Alice's house, the two of them are having tea, coco, and cookies after a long afternoon of fighting parasites.

Alice said "That's the third parasite this month; that makes 24 parasites we've fought against since I came back to Miracle City."

Rodolfo asked "Are you sure your sources are correct that someone here is making these synthetic parasites?

Alice sipped her tea and said "That's what the report says along with my own research. Even though I've turned over every mad scientist here, they're not smart enough to make these synthetic parasites nor do they have the financial backing to make them. I'm used to playing the long game with things such as this but never this long."

Rodolfo said "Well, you have been busy with the school, your father's company, and forming a lot of superhero teams for an incident you still haven't really discussed with me."

Alice said "Because telling you with words would not be enough and all I really have is speculation. I don't want to pull you into something that I don't have as much information as possible. This supposed enemy, it isn't one you can just kick your way in to defeating, at least not yet."

Ronald said holding a phone with the name Randy and B.O.D on it "Mistress, you have a conference call with the board of directors and master Randy."

Alice said "I see. Patch them threw."

Rodolfo asked "Do you need me to leave?"

Alice said "No, you can stay for this." She took the phone from Ronald and said "Hello. What!? They're doing this now. I thought we had more time. When is this taking place? Ok. No, I can make this happen. In fact, I can talk to one of them now. Alright. See you then." She then hung up the phone.

Rodolfo asked "What's wrong; did something happen?"

Alice said "Congratulations, you're going to learn about the information that you wanted sooner than expected. Rodolfo, have you heard of a security company called Bravo Industries."

Rodolfo said "No."

Alice said "Then we have a lot of work to do." Donna walks in immediately after that

She bows and says"Mistress Grainger, how may I be of assistance?"

 _It was then that another part of my life was about to change for the better and for the worse. I received a glimpse of what the world would be like for us heroes and how dangerous it could really be if left unchecked._

(11 years and 9 months ago)

Rodolfo's POV

At the Miracle City stadium, Alice, Donna, who had numbers in her eyes, and I were heading in for the important presentation that Bravo Industries wanted to show to Grainger Automotive and a few other security companies. With the information I knew, I had a really bad feeling about this. Alice described these people a death merchants who are supposedly trying to reform but they likely have an ulterior motive to what they do and what they are going to show us. I wore one of my best suits to this meeting but I had my White Pantera suit underneath like always; however, Alice made me take off my mask for this one to look more professional. As we entered, I noticed Municipal President Rodriguez, Cheif Suarez, and a few other people on the far end of the fifth entrance into the stadium; I also noticed a small group of heroes too.

 _Alice told me that Bravo Industries either swayed heroes to support them or paid them off; most of them were paid off. I found it disgusting but then again it could be argued that I was in Alice's pocket too; although, she wasn't paying me anything and she always offered me the chance to bail out at any time._

We took the elevator to one of the special guest rooms to meet up with an associate of Alice, Hugo Truesdale. A tall pale skin man with blue eyes, yellow hair, thin chin, skinny body and wearing a pink suit and dress pants, white dress shoes and white gloves, and a golden pocket watch.

 _He would also be one of my new team members._

Hugo said "Alice. Good to see you, darling." Alice then punched in him the face after he gave her kisses on both cheeks

She then said with an annoyed tone "Don't call me "darling", Hugo."

Hugo said "But of course. Where are my manners today?"

Alice said "Rodolfo, this is Hugo Truesdale. He's an associate of mine on the Bravo Industries issue and a proxy member of Grainger Automotive's board of directors."

I said "Pleasure to meet you. Alice has told me all about you. I must say, your very different from what she described you to be."

Hugo said as he shacked my hand "Thanks."Although, I think I understand why she's so attracted to you. Ahhh!" Alice then hit him in the face again.

She then said "Moron. I'm not attracted to him you stupid head."

Hugo said "Sorry. Anyway, here's the demonstration schedule that they have planned. The rest of the board members want us to keep a close eye on it to see if it's profitable to the company. Keep in mind that I have to be unbiased for my father."

Alice said "I understand."

Hugo said headigin in the direction of the bathroom "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go wash my face."

I asked "Did you really have to hit him like that?"

Alice said "Yes. He always thinks I'm attracted to you like that because of that photo we took during that dance you and Ronald made me go to in High School."

I asked "You still have that?" I never expected her to keep such a thing since I know that Alice hated going to dances.

She then stated "Of course I do. As much as I hate to admit it, I did enjoy myself; even though you two forced me to go when I had no interest."

 _Later, we watched the demonstration from Alice's private booth. We both took notes on how the Senteries performed, what Bravo Industries said about them, and how they could be used in law enforcement and hero work. The Sentries came in all shapes and sizes; the standard models were humanoid, some spider like ones, and really giant ones almost the size of Giant Robot Sanchez. I'm ashamed to admit that I found these Senteries to be useful and could help in the clean up of Miracle City. That all changed when they introduced a neural net system._

 _Alice informed me that this would allow anyone to actually pilot the giant Senteries with their minds and control a whole legion of them with just one though. She explained that they got this concept from a supervillain called Mr. Mental and a device he called the Thinking Cap. I asked how they obtained such a device and she said that they likely paid Mr. Mental off to make another one in exchange for a reduced sentence._

After the demonstration ended, Alice asked me to wait for her outside so she could make a call to someone important. While I waited, Hugo appeared out of nowhere and said "Hi Rodolfo."

I said caught off guard for a moment "Hugo. Where were you and where did you just come from?"

He explained "I was doing some work for Ms. Grainger. As for how I got here without you noticing, it was this. A special teleportation belt." I looked at the belt. It's purple with a golden swirl on it.

I said "I've seen that belt before. It used to belong Wink, the teleportation hero. How did you get it?"

Hugo explained "Wink was a friend of the Truesdale family. What your looking at is a replica of the original belt that she made for the family. Although, this one doesn't work like the one she had; this one runs on a special battery life that only allows me to make at least 20-30 teleports a day as long as it is fully charged."

 _Hugo would use that belt as his means of fighting supervillains. Although, he mostly used a special knight armor that his family crafted for him to fight supervillains. Apparently he wanted to be a superhero sooner, but he had family obligations to take care of. Other than his family supporting Grainger Automotive, they run an electronics company called Truesdale Tech, who specializes in computers, phones, hardware, software, and games. They provided most of the tech and computers for my team, Samurai's team, and a few others._

Just then, Municipal President Rodriguez and Chief Suarez walked toward us.

Rodriguez said "Ah White Pantera, I didn't expect to see you here. I take it you were watching the demonstration."

I responded "Yes sir. Alice asked me to attend this with her; I acted as an extra set of eyes for her when it came to taking notes and viewing the Senteries seemed effective and I can understand the benefits to them but I don't think I would feel comfortable working alongside them."

Suarez said "I for one think they need to be here. They are useful in the fight against crime and villainy along with protecting citizens."

Rodriguez nodded his head and said "Chief Suarez has a point. I can see the benefits of having the Sentries around."

"Question is are you willing to pay the price for having them here and do you seriously care?" Alice walked toward them coming and holding some folders

"You." Suarez said with a tone of disgust in his voice.

 _It's no secret that Alice and Chief Suarez hate each other. It started when a synthetic Parasite came into Miracle and he tried to arrest it but Alice got in the way of that and simply destroyed it but not before sending it through the portal it came from. He considered this interfering in giant monster capture business and police business but she didn't care since he knew nothing about the dangers of letting a synthetic Parasite exploding in Miracle City; the danger being that an exploding parasite is the equivalent of a dirty bomb exploding through the entire city. The two of them would always clash over things when it came to the Parasites or even when Alice fought regular crimes. I was always under the impression that the two would kill each with Alice wanting to be the one to strike first. I think only thing that restrained her at the time was Nikita and her desire to give her the mystical armor that she had._

 _The same went for Municipal President Rodriguez at the time; although, Alice never liked politicians or politics in the first place. She sees him as nothing more than a "tiny man" who only cares about his money and does nothing. Back then, I wouldn't have agreed with her until now and a few years later after a sex scandal he was involved in._

Rodriguez asked with an angry look "What is someone like you doing here?"

Alice said "I was invited. I'm sure Rodolfo explained that to you. And unlike you two and most of the people here, I'm not looking to get scammed by them." She then gave him the files.

Rodriguez asked "What is this?"

Alice said "Something that will help you in your decision. Things that Bravo Industries doesn't want you to know".

Suarez asked "Where did you get this?" He most likely thought that she acquired the documents illegally.

Alice said "This came from a former employee of Bravo Industries along with some other stuff that he gave me. And before you, Mad Dog Suarez,ask why he didn't go to the cops that file will explain why." Rodriguez and Chief Suarez left the area after that. As they left, Rodriguez started reading the files

I asked "Did you really get that file from a Bravo Industries employee?"

Alice said "Of course I did. However, Hugo got more information by going into their database in one of their hidden buildings that they have here; granted that it's not hidden since he knows where it is."

I said "Alice, this is corporate espionage."

ALice said "Not really. The laws here in Miracle City make corporate espionage legal in some cases. In this case, we're finding evidence of a crime."

I asked "What kind of crime are expecting to find?"

"This." She said showing me a different file that said "Project Eve"

 _She showed me the outline blueprints of something called the Mistress Sentry, or Project Eve. The goal was to create a Sentry that acts as the main conduit of all the Sentries. Not only that, it could tap into the minds of any of the pilot type sentries and take control of the nervous system completely. Test papers and photos have shown that there has been strong nerve damage because of this and sometimes death. The test subjects consisted of poor and middle class citizens who would more than likely not be missed according to Bravo Industries._

With a look of horror, I said "This is horrible. They can't do such a thing, even if it's meant to protect people."

Alice said "They don't care about protecting people, Rodolfo. They care about a making a profit; that's what all big business care about, even Grainger Automotive. Only difference between my company and them is we're not scumbags and we value human life."

I said "There has to be a way to stop this."

Hugo said "It's not that easy. Bravo Industries has been able to keep this hush-hush for a while now. I was lucky to find out about this from my whistleblower. The best way to stop them would be to find Project Eve."

I said "But according to these files, the project was discontinued."

Alice said "On paper, it was. However, they've managed to continue the project in secret and they've hidden its location and we're still in the process of trying to find out who's working on this project. I have an idea on who might be working on the project but we need confirmation from someone in particular and we have to go to a certain place to get there."

I asked "What kind of place?"

Donna said "Mistress Grainger." She finally spoke after a long time

Alice asked "What is it Donna?"

Donna said "I've managed to us four exclusive invitations. We can go there anytime."

I asked "Go where?"

Alice said "To the land of Giant Robots."


End file.
